What We Do
by Peonywinx
Summary: The OSP agents' regular game of deception takes a dangerous turn when a failed op throws them all into uncharted waters full of even more lies than they're used to; now the only thing they're sure of is that the search for the truth is always the hardest.
1. Betrayal

**_A/N: Hello again, NCIS: LA fans. I'm back, with a multi-chaptered fic this time - and let me tell you, even though the story itself was easy to write, I had a hard time coming up with a summary I was satisfied with. If you're reading this, that means I was successful in writing one that worked well enough to draw attention. _**

**_Anyway, I'm talking too much. The story is below. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Betrayal<strong>

"No. No way. The blueberry jelly doughnut is so much better than the strawberry. I can't believe you'd even say that." Kensi Blye crossed her arms and glared at the man who dared to oppose her view.

"Hey, I'm entitled to my own opinion, aren't I?" G Callen stared back at her with a glare of his own that was every bit as intimidating as hers.

"Not when your opinion is totally wrong, you're not," Kensi retorted.

"You're just saying that 'cause you know I'm right." Callen grinned.

Sam Hanna sighed as he walked in and overheard his partner's statement. "Whatever you two are arguing about now, I don't want to know about it."

"Hey, Sam," greeted Callen. "Just the man I wanted to see. Tell Kensi the strawberry jelly doughnuts taste way better than the blueberry."

"You mean the blueberry's better than the strawberry, don't you?" Kensi said pointedly.

"I'm not getting involved," Sam said firmly, getting settled at his desk.

Callen and Kensi stared at each other.

"Strawberry," Callen declared, his blue eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Blueberry," Kensi countered, smiling in spite of herself.

"Strawberry."

"Blueberry."

"_Straw_berry."

"_Blue_berry."

A sharp whistle intruded into their quarrel. Eric Beal jerked his head in the direction of the ops room. The three agents moved as one and made their way up. Deeks was not there; he had an errand to run with LAPD.

"What do we got, Eric?" Callen asked as he entered.

"Petty Officer Alicia Morelli," Eric answered as he brought up said officer's records and photos. "She was found dead outside her apartment yesterday."

"Okay," said Callen. "Sam, you and I'll check out the scene. Kensi, interview the family."

"Not so fast, Callen," Nell cut in. "LAPD's got the scene – not a problem, I know – but there's something else you should know." She zoomed in on a particular paper trail. "Morelli was going into Witness Protection."

"She was a trained Navy officer," Kensi said, puzzled.

Eric agreed, "Yeah, but the guy she was going to testify against is Ali Ochbar, lead criminal of terrorist gang Al Juhaida."

Callen and Kensi both froze, exchanging meaningful looks that didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"You know something we don't?" he asked.

The two operatives immediately relaxed until Sam couldn't tell whether they had really been shocked at all.

"Us?" said Callen. "Nah, not a thing, buddy."

"Al Juhaida is a relatively new terrorist group," added Kensi. "We didn't expect them to escalate so fast."

"Where's Ali Ochbar now?" Callen asked.

Eric, who had of course been clueless to what was going on, replied, "In LA. He checked in at the Figueroa three hours ago."

"At this time of day, customers would be enjoying a wonderful buffet lunch," said Hetty as she came in.

"Perfect opportunity to implement an undercover surveillance op on Ali Ochbar, you mean," Callen translated with a grin.

"Not just surveillance, Mr. Callen – we are aiming to bring him in for questioning. Miss Blye, I assume you're ready to work?"

"I'm always ready to work, Hetty," Kensi said easily – but Sam noticed that her shoulders were slightly tense. There was something going on here, and Sam was sure his so-called partner was in on it.

"Good. Then come with me." Hetty exited, followed by Kensi. Sam immediately turned on Callen.

"What's going on, G?"

"What's it look like?" Callen replied. "Kensi's going undercover."

"No, there's something more. Spit it out."

"Why on earth would you think there's something more?" Callen asked. "You sure you've been getting enough sleep?"

This coming from G Callen, the expert on catnaps?

"Nothing's going on, Sam. Trust me." Callen patted him on the shoulder, and there was no trace of a lie in his voice or body movements. Sam felt somewhat reassured.

**NCIS: LA**

Kensi boldly strode in to the dining hall, dressed to kill in a red cocktail dress. From her ears hung gold chandelier earrings, while a simple gold band adorned her wrist. With the exception of a few strands flying loose, her curly hair was swept up in an elaborate knot on the top of her head, secured by hair sticks that were sharp enough to kill. Hetty had really outdone herself this time.

And of course, the ever-present gun was hidden in the clutch bag Kensi carried.

_"Okay, Kensi, Ali Ochbar is at the table by the window,"_ Eric informed her through her earpiece.

"I see him," Kensi verified, moving over. She stopped by the buffet table to grab a plate and fill it with a few helpings of food before making her way to Ali Ochbar. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, batting her made-up eyelashes at him in her most flirtatious manner.

Ochbar looked up and visibly smiled at the sight of the gorgeous female before him. He gestured to the seat. "Please."

Kensi gracefully sat herself down and spooned a few mouthfuls of lunch. She had to admit the fare was good; but she soon pretended to forget all about lunch as she started making conversation.

"So…" she began, making sure Ochbar noticed her noticing his beard, "where are you from?"

"Oman," he replied simply, biting into a pastry.

"So you're here on business?" Kensi casually brought her arm up and rested her chin on her hands to enable Eric and Hetty to look at the scene from the camera installed in her watch.

"Yes." Kensi noticed him eyeing her, and she decided to take the conversation forward.

"I am too," she said. "I'm a lawyer, from Boston. I'm here representing a client of mine in a high profile case." She leaned forward. "Perhaps you've heard of it. It concerns the murder of Petty Officer Alicia Morelli."

Unfazed, Ochbar asked, "Yes, I'd heard about that. News travels fast in LA. Have the police got a suspect already, then?"

Kensi snorted, feigning disgust. "Suspect, hah! My client is obviously not a murderer, but the police are desperate to make an arrest because…" She looked left and right, then whispered conspiratorially, "…Morelli was a key witness to the case the military was building against a man named Ali Ochbar. Have you heard of him?"

"Oh, yes." Ochbar smiled. "I know him very well, actually. He's a native of Oman, like me."

Kensi nodded; this was going exactly to plan. "I've seen a photo of him, you know , and – forgive me – you look a lot like him."

Ochbar sipped a spoonful of soup. "So people have said." He was totally relaxed as he raised an eyebrow.

**NCIS: LA**

Outside the hotel, Sam watched through the window as Kensi leaned forward and spoke something quietly to Ochbar – and then he realized he couldn't hear what she was saying.

"G! She's turned her audio off."

"What?" Callen demanded, coming over. "No, that's not right," he said worriedly as he watched Kensi and Ochbar leave the dining hall. "That's not part of the plan."

_"Guys, Kensi's heading to the entrance," _Eric informed them.

"What is she _doing_?" Callen demanded. "She was supposed to keep him talking till we had enough evidence to bring him in."

_"Callen…"_

"What, Eric?"

_"I'm sure it's nothing, but…Kensi's coming your way."_

"Is she setting him up by leading him to us?" Sam wondered.

"I don't think so." Callen drew his gun. Sam did the same. "Something's not right."

_"Uh-oh. I've lost her. She's not in any security footage."_

"Her camera?" Sam asked.

"_She turned it off."_

"Get it back, Eric, now!" Callen ordered.

_"I'm on it."_

Callen and Sam ducked behind a dumpster just as Kensi came into view, with Ochbar in tow.

"Where are they?" Ochbar asked.

"In hiding."

Sam started at the sudden dark tone to Kensi's voice. The next minute, a hand reached behind the Dumpster and grabbed Callen by his shirt, knocking his gun out of his hand. Sam reacted instantly; whipping his own gun out, he aimed it directly at…Kensi?

"Kensi…" Sam said with difficulty, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Hi, Sam," Kensi said with no trace of the playful lilt he had grown accustomed to.

"Drop the gun, Agent Hanna," Ochbar ordered, pointing his own weapon at Sam's head.

Sam turned his gun to Ochbar. Two could play at that game.

"Drop the gun, Sam," Kensi advised quietly, "or Callen dies."

For the first time, Sam noticed the gun in her hand, aimed at Callen's chest.

"Kenz…" Callen protested, disbelief clear in his blue eyes.

"Save it," she cut him off. "I know what you're going to say. None of it applies." She cracked a wicked smile neither Sam nor Callen had ever seen on her face before. "I'm actually surprised you didn't figure it out sooner. Just think, you had a traitor in NCIS for over two years, and you never knew." She shook her head. "I outsmarted the best agent in the organization."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kensi Blye, NCIS special agent, was a turncoat? A double agent?

A traitor.

The word was foreign in association with Kensi. Sam just couldn't believe that the woman he'd worked with for over two years didn't exist.

Kensi Blye was a terrorist.

Sam tightened his grip on his gun; Ochbar noticed.

"I wouldn't do that, Agent Hanna," he said. "Kensi won't hesitate to kill your partner."

Sam unwillingly looked towards Kensi, hoping to find some trace of the girl he knew. He found nothing – only iron resolve as she pressed her gun closer to Callen's chest. Could she really be so callous as to kill the man she'd worked with for the last two years?

An hour ago Sam would have said no. But now that the walls of deception had fallen away, he saw the ruthless criminal Kensi really was, and he was certain that she would shoot both Callen and him, if she was driven to it.

Aching at the betrayal, Sam slowly set his gun down. Callen closed his eyes, feeling the emotional pain cut deep.

"There now, that wasn't so hard," Ochbar needled, taking Sam's gun. "Come now, Kensi, we're done here."

Kensi looked one last time at her captive; icy blue eyes met hard brown ones. Callen saw nothing of the Kensi he knew in the woman who held him.

"Goodbye, Callen," she said briskly, with no hint of remorse, as she pulled her gun away and walked off.

The minute their backs were turned, Callen retrieved his fallen gun and fired; Kensi leapt out of the way and turned back to face him.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said. Within the blink of an eye, she redrew her gun and shot him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Dun-dun-dun! I warn you now, this storyline might be a bit confusing at first, but if you have the patience to bear with me, you will understand everything. I made sure to tie up any loose ends. Anyway, I will be updating daily, so you won't have long to wait.**_

**_P.S. I'd also love to read your reviews ;)_**


	2. Hospital Visit

**_A/N: Wow! Thank you, thank you_, all of you, for the phenomenal response to this story. Eight reviews and eleven alerts on one chapter! You guys are awesome! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or put this story on favorites/alerts. I would thank you all individually, but I think there's a glitch in the system - I can't seem to get the names to stay :\? __**

**__Anyway, I leave you now to enjoy chapter two!  
><em>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Hospital Visit<strong>

Eric frowned from his seat in the ops room, trying to understand why Kensi, Sam, and Callen would shut their audio off. He was just about to complain out loud about what they were doing when his phone rang. Nell answered it for him, putting it on speaker.

_"Eric, what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to answer when I hail you on the frequency!" _

"I know, Sam," Eric responded. "But –"

_"Never mind. Tell me you've got an ambulance on the way."_

Eric stared, utterly confused, while Nell contacted EMS and nodded at him.

"I do now," he said, as a cold knot of dread tied up his stomach. He hoped no one had been hurt too badly.

_"You only just called it? Weren't you listening at all? Damn it, Eric, you're supposed to have audio on at all times!"_

"Sam, I have no idea what you're talking about," said poor Eric, completely nonplussed. "I thought you turned your audio off."

There was a beat of silence on the other end.

_"We didn't."_

"But it was off," protested Eric. "I couldn't hear a thing – if you didn't turn it off, then how –"

_"Kensi."_

"Sam, I'm completely lost here…" God, it wasn't Kensi who was hurt, was it? But Sam said her name in such an odd tone – not like he was trying to save her, but like he loathed her.

_"Kensi's a traitor, Eric – she's in league with Ochbar. She shot Callen."_

Eric's jaw dropped; Nell covered her mouth to muffle the shocked gasp that escaped it.

"How is Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked, suddenly appearing from nowhere.

There was a slight pause.

_"I think he'll be okay. It's a bad bleeder, but it looks worse than it is. The bullet didn't hit anything major."_

Hetty sighed in relief. "That's good to know."

_"I gotta go. The ambulance is here." _The line went dead, cutting off the sound of sirens.

**NCIS: LA**

Sam paced in the waiting room, resisting the urge to punch his fist into something hard.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Sam," Hetty said soothingly.

"She shot him, Hetty." Sam's expression was hard and unforgiving. "She shot him, and she didn't even blink."

"Mr. Hanna…"

"How could we have been so wrong about her?"

"Mr. Hanna."

"She shot him, Hetty!"

"Mr. Hanna!"

Sam stopped pacing and looked at Hetty.

"I know, Sam," she said sadly. "I know. We were wrong about her, and it hurts to know that someone we trusted was never real."

"How could this have happened?" Sam asked, shaking his head. "We double- and triple-checked her background before we hired her."

Hetty had no reply. Sam's phone rang, and he answered it. It was Eric.

_"Sam, I've been going over Kensi's employment records…and there's nothing."_

"Nothing?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

_"Nothing," _Eric repeated. _"She was completely clean. There is nothing to suggest she had ties to Ochbar or Al Juhaida."_

"Well, there must have been something we missed," said Sam. "Go back and check again."

_"You got it." _Eric hung up.

"He won't find anything," Hetty spoke up. "I am very thorough when selecting new agents. I'm sure you remember, Mr. Hanna, that I sent you and Mr. Callen to run surveillance on Miss Blye before I hired her?"

Sam exhaled, recalling the day he'd first seen their junior-agent-to-be. "Yeah."

"Excuse me, are you here for Agent Callen?"

Sam and Hetty looked up as the doctor came in.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"I'm Dr. Fisher," the man said, shaking hands. "I'm in charge of Agent Callen's case."

"How is he?" Sam inquired.

"He just got out of surgery, so he's still unconscious. But his prognosis is good. Barring any complications, he should make a full recovery. Just to be safe, we'd like to keep him overnight for observation – but he should be able to go home tomorrow." As Sam sighed, relieved, Fisher added, "He was lucky."

"Yes, he was," Sam agreed, remembering how accurately Kensi could shoot. He'd almost thought Callen was dead the second the bullet hit his body – Kensi was not known for missing her target. But perhaps in the upheaval she caused by revealing her true colors, she'd gotten careless.

Sam frowned. Kensi wasn't careless. Maybe that shot wasn't meant to kill – maybe it was meant as a warning.

"We will require the bullet you retrieved from his wound," said Hetty.

Dr. Fisher nodded. "Of course."

"Hetty," Sam said, "Kensi didn't miss that shot by accident."

"No, Mr. Hanna, she did not."

Sam half-expected Hetty to tell him this was all an elaborate set-up that was staged so Kensi could infiltrate Al Juhaida, but when the Operations Manager simply shook her head and looked sorrowful, his hope fell.

"And before you ask, no, I do not know why she did not kill Mr. Callen." Hetty sighed. "Truth be told, Mr. Hanna, Callen and I _were _arranging for her to secretly infiltrate Al Juhaida. Miss Blye has been meeting with Ali Ochbar for over a month. Today's operation was intended to get her inside Ochbar's inner circle. We didn't want to tell anyone until after she had gone safely undercover."

Sam nodded; it made sense. That must be why Kensi seemed so familiar with Ochbar back at the hotel. It also explained the shared looks that passed between her and Callen in the ops room.

"But we didn't know that she was involved with Al Juhaida since before she started working with NCIS," Hetty added.

"She's been on Ochbar's payroll all along," Sam realized.

"Indeed, Mr. Hanna." Hetty's voice was heavy, and more tired than he had ever heard. But then again, none of her agents had ever betrayed her before.

Someone skidded into the waiting room just then – Deeks, no doubt just back from his errand with LAPD.

"I came as soon as I heard," he said without a trace of his usual humor, stopping in front of Hetty. "Is it true that Kensi…"

Hetty nodded. "I'm afraid so, Mr. Deeks."

Deeks sighed in keen disappointment. "Damn. I would never have thought Kensi, of all people…" He trailed off. "How's Callen?"

"He'll live," Sam said shortly. "Doctor said he should be good to go tomorrow."

Deeks' eyebrows rose. "He's a lucky guy, then."

Sam blew out through his nose in a somewhat disbelieving almost-snort. "Yeah. Lucky."

**NCIS: LA**

Callen blinked as the uniform white hospital ceiling came into view. Groaning slightly, he turned his head so he wouldn't have to look directly into the bright light.

"G?"  
>Callen creaked his eyes open. "Sam?" He blinked through the anesthetic haze, trying to focus.<p>

Sam smiled. "Yeah, it's me. How're you feeling?"

"Fine," Callen said automatically.

"Besides that?" Sam asked, well-used to the traditional response.

Callen considered. His chest was sore, but the pain was numbed by medication, and he didn't hurt anywhere else.

"I'm okay," he assured his partner. "Where's Hetty?"

"Back at the office," Sam replied. "Eric and Nell are working on tracking Kensi."

"Deeks?"

"He knows." Sam leaned forward. "G, how are you?" he inquired more earnestly, and Callen knew he wasn't asking about his physical well-being anymore.

Callen sighed, closing his eyes as he remembered the scene at the hotel. Kensi…

"I'll be okay," he said, turning away.

Sam wasn't buying it. "G…" he began.

"I'll be fine, Sam, okay?"

Sam looked at him for a minute before he relented.

"Okay, G."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Chapter three coming tomorrow!**_


	3. Anonymous

_**A/N: I can finally name my reviewers! Yay! Thank you to**_** _reyes27kd, flacks girl, terken, justdreaming-83, TwilightPony21, .B, Rebel Magnus, zzsydneyzz, _**_and_****_** LG **_**_for reviewing the last two chapters! Normally I unbold the names to make them easier to see, but if it has to be like this for me to thank my reviewers, so be it._**

**_Enjoy Chapter 3!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Anonymous<strong>

Callen sat at his desk, working his way through a humongous stack of paperwork.

"Damn, G, how much paperwork do you have?" Sam asked from his desk.

Callen smiled wryly. "A lot. I thought Hetty was joking when she told me I had to fill these up. She wasn't."

Eric's familiar whistle pierced the air, and Callen, grateful for the interruption, was up the stairs in a trice. Sam wasn't far behind.

"Does he always do that?" Rose Alwyn, the new temp, asked.

"Yep," said Callen. Since Kensi's betrayal seven months ago, Hetty had been trying out a new agent every fortnight, looking for a replacement. So far, she hadn't found one she liked – although Deeks found the string of attractive females (one of whom would be his new partner) fascinating enough.

"And you guys respond?" Blonde-haired and green-eyed, Rose looked nothing like Kensi, though she was a capable agent in her own right.

"Yep," Deeks replied, bounding up the stairs after Callen and Sam.

"Okay…" Rose followed, making a somewhat belated appearance in the ops room. Eric had already started the briefing.

"Corporal James Reynolds, 51," he said, pulling up said corporal's records. "Married, no kids – although he does have a brother, Lance Corporal Kirby Reynolds, who lives in LA. Honorable discharge from the navy two years ago. Killed this morning, just before he was supposed to testify against arms dealer Mitchell Montley."

"Shit," Deeks cursed.

Callen and Sam exchanged looks.

"You wanna share, Deeks?" Sam asked.

"This is gonna go down hard," said Deeks. "LAPD's been on Montley's case for months. Reynolds was their key witness."

"Montley had someone on the outside do him in?" Callen inquired.

"Nope," said Nell. "Corporal Reynolds collapsed in the courtroom. Coroner said it was cyanide poisoning."

"What kind?"

"Liquid," Nell replied. "Someone slipped it in his drink before the trial began."

"Eric, run background checks on the staff of the building, see if anyone could have put in the water cooler."

"Got it."

"Nell, I want the security footage from the trial."

"Yes, sir."

"If someone contaminated the water, there could be other victims," said Rose.

"I'll check patient records of hospitals within a five mile radius of the court building," said Nell, typing quickly on the keyboard.

"Deeks, check with LAPD – get everything you can on the Montley case," Callen instructed. "Rose, talk to Reynolds' wife."

"So what are we doing?" Sam inquired as Deeks and Rose took off.

"We're gonna talk to Mitchell Montley."

**NCIS: LA**

Deeks reached the court building to find LAPD officers swarming all over the crime scene. Scanning the cops to find one he knew, he called out, "Hey, Chester!"

The officer turned, a grin spreading across his face as he recognized the person calling his name.

"Well, well, if it isn't Marty Deeks," he said, clasping Deeks' offered hand. "What're you doing here?"

"NCIS business, man," replied Deeks. "Dead corporal's within our jurisdiction, even if he's retired."

"'Our'?" Chester questioned. "Thinking like a fed now, huh?"

"Not a chance," Deeks disagreed with a grin. "Listen, I need to know about the Montley case."

"Ah." Chester shook his head. "You know I can't discuss details of an ongoing case."

"C'mon, man, you gonna make me subpoena your case records? Just give me the lowdown – I need to see if someone in Montley's circle could've killed the corporal."

Chester sighed. "All right, but you didn't hear it from me."

"Deal," agreed Deeks. "So what's the story?"

Chester walked him away from the crowd of officers before speaking. "Five months ago LAPD gets an anonymous phone call from some woman. Says she's got information on an arms deal going down in Beverly Hills. So we gear up and head over there, and sure enough we see Montley engineering a sale for over thirty smart missiles."

"You find out to whom?"

"Nah. We were gonna wait till the buyer came – but Montley saw us, got spooked. He ran and took the goods with him. Disappeared off the grid. We caught up to him a month later, but the missiles were gone. Montley said he'd sold them off."

"Same buyer?"

"Guess so. He wouldn't tell us who bought them. He said he didn't know." Chester's disbelieving tone made it clear what he thought of that.

"You didn't offer him a deal?"

Chester gave him a look. "Come on, man, what d'you take me for? 'Course we offered him a deal. He wouldn't take it. Would you believe it?"

"That depends on what you offered him."

"Half his prison time instead of the full term on whatever sentence he got."

Deeks stared. "You're serious?"

Chester nodded. "That was after he didn't talk."

"And he wouldn't take it?"

"Refused to even consider it," Chester affirmed. "Kept insisting he had no idea who bought the missiles."

"What about the woman who called you? You got anything on her?"

Chester exhaled. "Like I said, Deeks, anonymous call. We've got enough on our plate as it is without tracking down a lady who gave us a solid lead. Without that phone call we'd still be running around LA chasing Montley."

**NCIS: LA**

"I'm serious, G. Something about this case doesn't sit right with me," Sam said solemnly.

"Come on, Sam," Callen said. "Arms deal court trial gone bad – what else is new?"

"I'm just saying – keep your eyes open."

Callen reached the counter and flashed his badge. "Federal agents. We're here for Mitchell Montley."

"A guard will lead him out," the receptionist told him. "Shouldn't be too long."

"Thank you." Callen turned around and leaned against the wall to wait.

"G."

Callen turned to Sam.

"Doesn't it bother you at all?"

Callen groaned. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"Seven months and no trace?" Sam said.

"Kensi knows how we work, Sam. It's gonna take time to bring her in."

"Fine," agreed Sam. "Then let's talk about you. You haven't said anything about it since that day."

"What is there to say? She turned traitor. We lost her trail. We'll pick it up again sometime."

"And what are you gonna do when we finally find her? You got it in you to take her out?"

Callen stared at him for a long moment before replying. "I'll do what I have to do. What about you?"

"Hell, yeah," Sam answered without hesitation. "She was my little sister, G. And she shot you. I don't take that kind of betrayal lightly."

"Haven't you thought that she might be working an op?"

"Is she?" Sam asked immediately, trying to read his partner. Callen dropped his head and looked away, sighing.

"No."

Sam sighed too. "I wanna believe it, G, I really do. But she shot you. Skilled as she is, she can't fake that. Or are you saying your wound wasn't real?" he challenged.

Callen was spared the necessity of answering when a guard came up to them, leading Montley.

"Agents," he said, backing away and leaving them alone with Montley.

"What's this about?" Montley asked. Sam looked at him.

"You're coming with us."

**NCIS: LA**

"For the last time, I don't know who bought the missiles," Montley said, irritated.

Sam sighed. They'd been at this twenty minutes already.

"Look, Montley, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said.

"Been there, done that." Montley sounded bored. "LAPD tried all the tricks on me already. But like I told them, I can't tell you who bought the missiles 'cause I _don't know_."

"Let's start with what you do know, then," said Callen.

Montley took a breath to calm himself. "Okay, look. 'Bout a week after I escaped the cops, this lady comes up to me and buys 'em off me, cold cash."

"What did she look like?" asked Sam.

"Uhh…" Montley thought. "Medium-toned skin, curly brown hair, dark eyes. Don't know her height exactly."

"She say anything to you?"

"No, nothing – just paid up and said to give her the missiles – look, I told this all to the LAPD already!" Montley said impatiently. "Trust me, if I'd known who she was, I'd've told the cops. You think I wouldn't take that deal?"

Callen stared hard at him. "All right," he said. "I'll accept that for now, but if I find out that you know more than you're telling us, I promise you I will make sure you never get out of jail." He and Sam rose to leave.

Montley sighed. "All right, all right," he relented, causing both Callen and Sam to backtrack. "The missiles came with SIM cards, but I junked them so they couldn't be traced to me. That woman came looking for me a week later, and wanted to know where the cards were. I told her I didn't know, and she demanded half her money back. I told her she'd paid for the missiles, fair and square, without even finding out whether they came with SIM cards or not. Then I assured her that the missiles could still be used even without the cards, just not as effectively, and offered her a quarter of her money. She accepted the deal, but she warned me that if I crossed her again, she'd kill me. That's all I know."

"Those missiles are useless without the SIM cards," Sam said.

Montley threw his hands up. "So I lied to her. What's the big deal? It was business, man. If she'd said she wanted the SIM cards up front, I'd have told her what I did with them, even if it cost me a sale."

"You're lucky she didn't kill you before LAPD caught up to you," said Callen as he exited.

**NCIS: LA**

"You believe him?" Rose asked, observing Montley on the screen.

"Yeah, I do," said Callen. "You get anything off the wife?"

"Nothing useful," Rose replied. "She doesn't know anything."

"Everything Montley said tallies with what Chester told me," said Deeks just as Callen's cell phone rang.

"Talk to me, Eric," Callen answered.

_"You're gonna want to see what Nell got off the security cams from the court."_

"Be right there. Eric's got something on the security footage," Callen informed them, and they all hurried to the ops room.

It would have been clear even to the most casual observer that Eric and Nell were excited about something. Callen immediately went on high alert.

"What do you got, Eric?" he asked.

"Okay, so I ran background checks on all the employees at the building – nothing. No reports of cyanide poisoning in nearby hospitals, either," began Eric. "So I checked with LAPD forensics, and they told me that the cyanide was only found in Corporal Reynolds' cup. There was no trace of it anywhere else."

"Whoever poisoned Reynolds had to have slipped the cyanide directly into his cup," Nell added.

"Who could get that close?" Rose asked.

"That's what we thought, so we went over the footage from the security cams at the court." Eric took a breath. "You're not gonna believe what we found."

Nell pulled up a frame from the footage and enlarged it, focusing on a woman who was standing next to Corporal Reynolds. Her face was half-hidden in shadow and the footage was blurry, but she was very familiar nonetheless.

Sam froze. Callen's heart sped up, his long-healed chest wound suddenly aching.

"Kensi," they said together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that's chapter three. I will see you tomorrow!**_


	4. Ghosts of the Past

**_A/N: Hello again, my lovely readers! I only have four reviewers to thank this time, but thank them I will. Rebel Magnus, lizard1969, justdreaming-83, and TwilightPony21, here's a very heartfelt, sincere THANK YOU._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Ghosts of the Past<strong>

Rose was completely unaffected by the tense atmosphere in the ops room. She was also the only one who didn't recognize the woman on the screen or the name that was on everyone's lips.

"Who's Kensi?" she asked.

Seeing how Callen and Sam were too busy 'talking' to each other with their hands and facial expressions, Deeks answered for them.

"My old partner," he said.

Rose was puzzled. "What's she doing at the crime scene?"

"She was a double agent," Deeks admitted, staring at Kensi's half-hidden face on the screen.

"Oh." Rose understood. Double agents were messy businesses, and generally a taboo subject for those who were associated with them. "When did she turn?" she asked sympathetically.

Sam snorted. "She was a terrorist before she even started working with NCIS." His face betrayed his mixed emotions. "But she didn't reveal herself till seven months ago."

"But then how did she…I mean, why did you…" One look at Sam's face convinced Rose she was better off not asking. "Never mind."

Callen took pity on the confused new recruit and elaborated, "She was good. A better undercover than me. We didn't even suspect her until she broke cover."

"I knew something wasn't right about this case," Sam mumbled.

"Um, not to add insult to injury here, but…" Rose bit her lip. "Has anyone else noticed that Kensi fits Montley's description of the woman who bought the missiles off him?"

There was silence in the room.

"She does," Callen admitted with difficulty.

Sam exhaled and shook his head. "Kensi strikes again."

"So seven months ago Kensi breaks cover, reveals herself as a double agent, shoots Callen, and takes off with Ali Ochbar. Then she buys thirty smart missiles from Mitchell Montley, and when he gets arrested for arms dealing she poisons Corporal Reynolds, the key witness against Montley, just hours before the trial?" Nell summarized quizzically. "It's very complicated."

"It is, Miss Jones," Hetty concurred as she entered. "Mr. Callen, in light of recent events, perhaps we should explain everything to the rest of your team."

"Explain what?" Sam questioned, looking from Hetty to Callen. "G? Don't tell me Kensi really is working a deep cover op."

Callen sighed. "She was supposed to," he replied quietly. "Hetty and I arranged it. Kensi was supposed go undercover to infiltrate Al Juhaida. We gave her an alias and she started working small ops to attract Ochbar's attention. Pretty soon she was meeting him regularly. That went on for about six weeks before the hotel op."

"Yeah, Hetty told me that much," said Sam. "But then she shot you."

"Actually, Mr. Hanna, that was part of the plan," Hetty informed him.

Sam stared first at her, then at Callen. "You're serious?"

"Getting shot was my idea," Callen admitted. "We wanted to make Kensi's cover as deep as possible, and that meant getting everyone to believe she was a traitor. But I knew you'd never believe that unless she actually did something."

"So you told her to shoot you?" Deeks asked disbelievingly.

Callen nodded. "She wasn't too keen on it, but she agreed. Everything that day went according to plan, except Ochbar knew Kensi's real name. That should have been our first clue, but…" He shrugged. "When Hetty told Sam about the op and pretended it fell through, she was trying to get you off the track. We wanted everyone to believe Kensi had turned."

"But you didn't count on her _actually_ turning traitor," Sam surmised.

Callen sighed. "No, we didn't. No matter what happened, Kensi was supposed to get out after three months. It was a short term op. Hetty and I went to the meeting point to pick her up."

"She didn't show," Sam guessed.

"No, she did." Callen's eyes shone with the hurt he must have felt. "But she brought Ochbar with her."

"To cut a long story short," Hetty interjected to interrupt the sudden tension in the room, "Miss Blye made it clear she had turned to the other side. Mr. Callen and I were hard pressed to get out alive."

"My God," exclaimed Nell. "After all that trouble to set up the op…"

"And Kensi turns her back on us," Eric finished.

"It's hard to believe," said Deeks.

"But it's true," Hetty concluded sadly.

There was a beat of silence in the room. The secret behind Kensi's betrayal was finally out, but it didn't change anything.

Rose was the first to speak. "So Kensi bought Montley's smart missiles and killed Corporal Reynolds?"

"We don't know that for sure yet," said Deeks.

"Actually, we do," Nell spoke up – rather unwillingly. "One of them, at least, I can confirm." She fast forwarded the security cam footage until she found what she was looking for, then she froze the frame. "Do you see that?"

Callen looked closely. On screen, Kensi's hand hovered over Corporal Reynolds' cup, clearly dropping something in.

"She slipped the poison in," Sam realized. "She killed Reynolds."

"There we go," said Rose. "Now all we have to do is show Montley her picture and see if he can identify her as the woman who bought the missiles."

Deeks looked at her approvingly. "You're good."

Rose smiled.

"Let's do that now," Callen said, marching out of the ops room.

**NCIS: LA**

The photograph slid across the table, coming to a stop in front of Montley.

"Recognize her?" Callen asked. The photo was an old one he'd taken from Kensi's employment file, but it would serve his purpose – and it was clearer than the security cam footage.

Montley picked up the photo and peered at it closely. "Yeah, that's the woman who bought the missiles!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure – she's the one."

"Thank you." Callen retrieved the photo and walked out the interrogation room.

**NCIS: LA**

"Right on both counts," Sam said to Rose and Deeks.

Callen sighed. He didn't know why he kept hoping Kensi hadn't really turned traitor. Maybe deep down, he didn't really believe she was bad. He simply couldn't accept it.

He chuckled quietly and humorlessly to himself. It didn't matter, anyway. All the facts consistently proved Kensi was no longer one of them; every bit of evidence they collected only served to incriminate her further.

"So now that we know for sure that Kensi bought the missiles and killed Reynolds, what do we do?" asked Rose.

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but Callen beat him to it.

"The same thing we do to every other criminal," he decided. "We catch her. And we don't let her go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I shall be looking forward to more of your beautiful reviews ;) And I will see you all tomorrow. Ciao!**_


	5. Close Encounter

**_A/N: Again, I have only four reviewers to thank - I was honestly hoping for more reviews, but I'm not one to dwell on that. Instead, I shall simply thank those loyal four - Rebel Magnus, terken, TwilightPony21, and justdreaming-83. Thank you to you guys for reviewing even when no one else did. So here's chapter five._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Close Encounter<strong>

"Eric, Nell, I want you to go over every inch of that security cam footage – see if there's anything that could point us to Kensi, Ochbar, or Al Juhaida. Deeks, go back to LAPD, see what more you can get us on Montley and Reynolds. Get the case records if you can. I want everything possible. Rose, interview everyone who's connected to this case – the judge, the LAPD officers, Reynolds' friends, Montley's connections – everyone. Sam, go with her. Split the list so we can cover more ground. Check on Reynolds' brother first." Callen was halfway out the room before Sam called him back.

"G, can I talk to you a minute?"

Callen would have refused, but he recognized the familiar tone in Sam's voice – the kind that said, 'I know you don't want to talk, but heaven help me, you _are _going to talk to me, because I need to know what's going on'. So he reluctantly backpedaled.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked once he got Callen a safe distance away from Rose and Deeks.

"What's it look like? I'm trying to locate Kensi."

"And what're you gonna do once you find her?"

Callen answered without hesitation. "Bring her in. Sam, she betrayed us. She bought smart missiles from a known arms dealer and she killed Reynolds. She's a criminal, Sam."

"I know that." Sam's tone was hard, as it always was now when he talked about Kensi.

"Then why are you asking me?"

"Because there's something more to this. Why are you suddenly so anxious to catch her? What happened to your passive outlook an hour ago?"

"An hour ago we didn't have a solid lead. Look, Sam, we're wasting time. You've got people to interview."

"And what're you gonna do?"

"I need to talk to Hetty."

"What for?" Sam was instantly on alert.

Callen didn't answer. Sam studied his body language and realized what he was up to.

"You want to draw her in."

Callen didn't say anything, but his eyes told Sam all he needed to know.

"It's not gonna work, G. You said it yourself – Kensi knows how we work. She was with us for two years – she knows all our usual tricks."

"Not all our tricks." Callen looked sly now, and an uncomfortable feeling began to develop in Sam's stomach.

"G, what are you up to?"

Callen winked at him. "Go interview people. I'll call you after I talk to Hetty."

"If this is going where I think it's going, she'll never agree."

"She just needs a little persuasion."

Sam scoffed. "The kind of _persuasion _it's gonna take for Hetty to sign off on this is gonna cost you – and it'll take hours."

"Well, then, you've got plenty of time to talk to whomever you need to talk to, don't you?"

"G…"

"Interviews, Sam." And Callen's tone rang with finality, leaving no room for argument.

**NCIS: LA**

"So, what's the deal with Callen and this Kensi?" Rose asked as she and Sam walked through the apartment corridor.

"Rose, you've never had someone betray you before, have you?" said Sam.

Rose was silent. Sam turned around to look at her.

"You have," he answered his own question, half-incredulously.

"It was a year ago," said Rose. "My partner decided to take a joyride in the city and didn't come back. I didn't find out till later that he'd killed another agent – a friend of mine – and then gone into hiding. We found him with bunch of other dirty cops a few months later."

Sam exhaled. "I'm sorry."

"Guess we have something in common," Rose said with a sad tone. Then she shrugged it off. "Well, anyway, my point is Callen seems to be affected more than you or Deeks by this thing with Kensi. Why's that?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. They were close, but we all were. She wasn't his partner or anything. But maybe they bonded when they planned the undercover op concerning Ochbar."

"You don't think they…you know…"

Sam knew what she was insinuating. "No. Not a chance. G has rules about dating a cop."

"We aren't cops," Rose pointed out.

"Hmm." Sam smiled. "You're quick. Maybe you'll be the one Hetty hires to replace Kensi."

"You're deflecting," Rose said, also with a smile.

"So I am." Sam stopped as he saw the apartment door standing ajar. He silently pulled out his gun. Rose did the same. At her nod, he burst into the apartment. "Federal agents!"

He and Rose scouted out the entire apartment, but there was no one except themselves.

"Clear!" Rose called from the bedroom.

"Clear." Sam came out of the kitchen, stashing his gun.

"The window's open." Rose pointed at the filmy curtains billowing in the wind from said open window.

"Search the place. See if you can find anything."

Rose nodded, and Sam went to look elsewhere. Presently Rose walked back to Sam.

"Well, the bedroom's pretty neat – doesn't look like anything's out of place. I did find this, though." She held out a neon green band with bright red diamond designs etched around it. Sam took it from her and stared at it. Rose frowned at his intensity. "Does it mean something to you?"

"Yeah. A lot."

**NCIS: LA**

"The answer is no, Mr. Callen."

Callen threw his hands out. "Come on, Hetty."

"It is too dangerous," she stressed.

"It's the only way we're gonna get close to Kensi," Callen countered.

"Maybe we don't want to get close to Kensi." Hetty turned to face him. "Mr. Callen, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Callen blew out his breath. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that there are other factors to consider here besides catching a traitor. This highly personal, Mr. Callen, and you may not even know where you stand in it."

"I know where I stand. I want to catch the traitor and put her away. What is so wrong about that?"

"Absolutely nothing, Mr. Callen," Hetty assured him, "but are you sure that's really what you want?"

Callen exhaled. "I don't understand, Hetty."

Hetty sighed too. "Callen, I know how deeply Miss Blye hurt you when she betrayed us. But after working with someone for two years, one develops certain feelings for the person. You say you know what you want to do, but when the time comes to actually do it, it might not be what you want at all."

"And you're saying?" Callen asked.

"Perhaps when you are finally given the opportunity to arrest Miss Blye, you may not be able to bring yourself to do it, no matter what she did."

"She killed a man, Hetty!" Callen exclaimed. "She's a traitor and a murderer, and she was one of us. That makes it our job, our responsibility, to find her and bring her to justice."

Hetty sighed again and sat down in her chair. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely," Callen ascertained.

Hetty nodded. "Very well. Then do it, Mr. Callen. But be very cautious."

"Thank you." Callen started to head out of her office.

"And Callen?"

He paused and turned back. "Yeah, Hetty?"

"Make certain you will do what is necessary, no matter how you feel."

**NCIS: LA**

Callen nearly barreled headfirst into Sam on his way to the ops room to set the trap for Kensi.

"What're you doing back here?" he questioned. "You can't have finished interviewing everyone already."

"We came across something we thought you might want to see. We went over to Reynolds' brother's apartment, but the place was empty. But we found this." Sam gave him the green jelly bracelet Rose had found in the apartment. Callen took it with disbelieving hands.

"She was there," he realized.

"She beat us to it," Sam affirmed. "Rose and I searched the whole place – there was nothing. The computer hard drive was wiped clean, and whatever important documents there might have been were smoldering in the fireplace."

"She took the information and deleted everything else," Callen surmised.

"Aren't we sort of jumping to conclusions here?" Rose inquired. "Anyone could have left that bracelet."

"No, this is Kensi's," Callen disagreed, tracing the diamond pattern on the bracelet. "I saw her collection once, and I remember picking up this particular one. She told me it was the first one she got after her father died, and to remember him, she wrote his initials on the band." He flipped the bracelet over and pointed to the small, handwritten 'D.B.' on the inside.

"Her father's name was David," Sam remembered. "This is Kensi's all right."

"Hold on a second here," Rose interjected. "Kensi's smart, right? She cleans up everything, leaves no trace. So she wouldn't leave such an obvious clue as a personalized jelly bracelet behind unless she wanted to send some kind of message."

"Yeah, you're right," Sam agreed. "But what message? She's a proven traitor – why would she want to tell us anything?"

"Taunting us, maybe," Callen said bitterly. "Telling us we can't catch her." His fingers closed over the jelly bracelet, pressing it into his palm. "You said the apartment was empty," he recalled.

"Yeah, there was no one there," replied Sam.

"So where's Kirby Reynolds?" Callen asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that concludes chapter five. But tomorrow - ah, tomorrow - things get a bit complicated as the situation heats up. I will see you in the fire. Be there or be square ;)**_


	6. Bait

**_A/N: I am so happy - I got seven reviews on the last chapter! :D Since I'm really, really grateful to all of you for taking the time to review, I'mn going to devote some time to each of you individually. Please bear with me, as this will be a rather long note. If you'd rather not read it, go ahead and scroll down to the story.  
><em>**

**_First, Rebel Magnus, thank you for being the first to review (usually) on each chapter. About Kensi's POV...well, all I'll say is that she will be making an appearance soon - very soon._**

**_lizard1969, thank you for your input. It's okay if you don't review every chapter; as long as you drop me a line now and then I'll be happy. _**

**_Suuz-5-5, you can believe whatever you like - but I shall not give anything away ;) The fire is coming soon, though - it'll start burning hot and truly a little after Kensi reappears._**

**_Thank you, justdreaming-83. I like it when my readers quote my story to me - it makes me feel as if they are really getting a good read if they like it enough to do that._**

**_TwilightPony21, I really, really like your reviews! They're longer than most, but I like it because of that, because you tell me so much more! Thank you for that._**

**_Welcome back, zzsydneyzz. I'm glad this is proving to be a good story for you to read while you drink coffee. And I am especially glad that you're happy with my update speed. I think my daily updates are a very unique part of me - so far, I haven't come across any FF writer who updates as fast as I do. And the Callen/Kensi element is coming soon, I assure you. All in good time, as Hetty would say.  
><em>**

**_terken - again, you are entitled to your opinion, but I am not going to say anything. Just wait and see. The green jelly bracelet will have significance later on._**

**_I'm glad you all like the way I'm writing the characters. I tried my best to capture the spirit of the show - including banter and a case storyline - and it's nice to know I've succeeded._**

**_If you've been patient enough to wade your way through this extra long author's note, you have my extra gratitude. I won't take up anymore of your time - here's chapter six!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Bait<strong>

Deeks waited patiently as Chester rummaged in his box of case files, looking for two in particular.

"Here we are," he said, pulling them out and slapping them down in front of Deeks. "That one's Montley's case file, and this one is everything we have on the Reynolds murder."

"Thanks a bunch, man," Deeks said sincerely, shaking his hand. "I appreciate you doing this."

Chester shrugged it off. "If you'd asked me this morning I would've said no, but our lab techs keep coming up with evidence that suggests this case belongs in NCIS jurisdiction, so it's all yours. I have instructions to hand the entire case over to you. And I gotta tell you, I don't envy you one bit."

Deeks smiled. "Lotta work?"

"You bet. This is one of the most convoluted cases I've ever come across. I wish you good luck in trying to solve it."

"_Trying_ to solve it?" Deeks asked with a smirk.

"Bet you a Franklin you won't be able to solve this in a month," Chester challenged.

"Deal," Deeks agreed at once.

They shook on it, then Deeks made his way out of the precinct with the files.

**NCIS: LA**

Eric worked earnestly, concentrating intently with a single-minded focus that drove all thoughts except one out of his mind. Unfortunately, though, his focus had yet to gain him any lead whatsoever on Kensi's whereabouts; so when the door opened and Callen, Sam, and Rose came in, Eric snapped.

"Before you ask, I don't have anything yet on Kensi's location, but I did unearth a ton of information on Al Juhaida's terrorist activities that Nell is currently looking through, but you gotta give us some time. We're not miracle workers."

"Eric…" Callen began.

"There's just too much to go over, too many possibilities and fake trails and loose ends…"

"Eric."

"…not to mention _dead _ends – and there's only two of us, and –"

"Eric!"

Eric shut off his feverish rant and took a breath as he turned to face Callen. Callen couldn't help smiling.

"I think I have an idea that would save you two a lot of work. You interested?"

Eric spread out his hands in a 'Well, duh!' gesture, and Nell said, "_Please._ I'm all ears."

"Before you explain," Deeks interjected, coming into the room with Hetty trailing behind him, "you need to see this." He flipped open LAPD's case file on Reynolds and slipped out a sheet of typewritten paper that listed all of Reynolds' known family members. "Notice anything?"

Nell stared, unable to understand what her eyes told her. "There's no mention of Reynolds having a brother." She looked at Eric.

"What? Give me that." He snatched the paper and peered at it, but as Nell said, he found no record of a 'Lance Corporal Kirby Reynolds'. "I don't understand…" he began, pulling up Reynolds' records on the computer. "He's not here anymore either…but I swear there was a file on Kirby Reynolds."

"You sure you didn't pull up another file by mistake?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure – because according to this, no one named Kirby Reynolds exists in the Navy."

"Yeah, no one at LAPD has ever heard of him either," said Deeks. "I scanned the file on my way out of the precinct, and when I didn't find Reynolds' brother in the records, I went back to ask Chester. He told me Reynolds didn't have a brother."

"But that's impossible," Eric objected. "I _saw _the file…"

"There is an explanation," Nell spoke up. Everyone looked at her. "Now, I'm not finding fault with your hacking skills or your firewalls," she said to Eric, "but it's possible that someone managed to implant a false file that was programmed to delete itself after it had been opened."

"And that would explain why no one's ever heard of Kirby Reynolds before," Eric realized. "The information would only have been on our computer, and once I closed the file after opening it this morning, there would be no trace of it anywhere."

"Wait, so you're saying someone hacked into the system and implanted a false file?" Sam queried.

"And whoever it was wanted you to go to 'Kirby's' apartment for some reason," Nell added. Callen and Sam exchanged glances. "But why?"

"Did you find anything important at that apartment, Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked.

Wordlessly, Callen showed her the jelly bracelet. Hetty understood.

"Ah," she said sadly. "Miss Blye."

"Kensi was there?" Eric asked incredulously. "But if Kensi wanted you to go there to find that bracelet, then _she _must have planted the file." He turned back to the computer, typing commands with quick fingers. "But that's impossible, because Kensi wouldn't know how to get past my firewalls. I don't tell _anyone _my passwords or security codes."

"I doubt there's anything about Kensi that would surprise me anymore," said Sam. "For all we know she's a better hacker than you."

"Anything else, Deeks?" Callen inquired.

"Uh, no," Deeks replied. "Nothing that would be any help to us, that is. Trust me, I looked through all the reports."

"So what's your plan, Callen?" Rose asked.

Callen looked around. "Right, so the most important thing now is to catch Kensi and bring her in for questioning. All the evidence points to her. Kensi bought those missiles from Montley and killed Reynolds. She planted a fake file to lead us to that apartment, where she left that jelly bracelet for us to find. And she's been working with Ali Ochbar and Al Juhaida for almost three years now. Kensi is the key. If we get Kensi, we unlock a whole load of information that could be vital to national security."

"I'll buy that," Sam agreed.

"But Kensi's smart," Callen continued. "She knows how we work; she knows what we do. She knows all our usual tricks, so it's time to pull out something unusual."

"Which is?" Deeks asked.

"We're gonna bait her," said Callen. "Those missiles she bought need SIM cards to work – SIM cards she doesn't have. Eric, I want you to put it about that Montley had a partner who held on to those cards. Make it look like an underground source. Kensi is sure to come looking for them."

Eric nodded and had the info up on the net within seconds.

"How do you know someone else from Al Juhaida won't come for them?" Rose asked.

"Because I know Kensi. She'll want to take care of this herself. And that's how we're gonna get her."

One of the computers emitted a sharp beep. Eric looked surprised.

"Whoa," he said. "Callen, I've got a reply already."

"What's it say?"

"_'Want to buy the cards. When and where?'_" Eric read.

"Set up a meet," Callen instructed. "Six o' clock by the pier."

Eric did so, and a moment later a reply flashed on the screen. "She'll be there," he announced.

"So now all we have to do is send someone to meet her," surmised Deeks.

"There's just one problem," said Sam. "Kensi knows what all of us look like; who's gonna play Montley's partner?"

Callen looked at Rose. "You ready to go undercover?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'll admit, I was a little hesitant about including an OC agent at first, but the storyline required it - so I'm glad you guys seem to like her. And I'll give you a small spoiler - Kensi will appear tomorrow! See you guys!**_


	7. Trap

**_A/N: I have four reviewers to thank today - Rebel Magnus, justdreaming-83, TwilightPony21, and flacks girl. Thanks, you guys!_**

**_Now, most of you have probably been expecting a twist of some sort. If so, you were right, and I think you'll find the beginnings of it here. With that in mind, I would like you all to welcome back Kensi (traitor or not) as you read this chapter, which reintroduces her for the first time since chapter one._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Trap<strong>

Rose leaned over the railing of the pier, keeping a sharp lookout for her target. Her heart beat rapidly and uncomfortably, accelerating significantly past its usual speed because she knew that she was, to all intents and purposes, alone, at least for a little while. Callen knew Kensi wouldn't commit herself to the meet unless she'd made certain it was legit. That meant no hidden snipers or backup, so he'd positioned Sam, Deeks, and himself at a warehouse five miles away. It was up to Rose to lead Kensi to it.

The young agent inhaled and exhaled deeply in gradual, regular motions, trying to slow her racing heart. She knew the risks – never something to be taken lightly, they were particularly high in this mission. Kensi Blye was a trained agent skilled in undercover work, armed and unarmed combat, and lip-reading, and had shown that she could be utterly ruthless when she had to be. If, for any reason, she suspected that the meet wasn't legit, she wouldn't hesitate to kill Rose, who was five miles away from any backup that wasn't technical.

_"Any sign of her?" _Callen asked from her earpiece.

Rose turned so that Eric could see her from the security cameras around the pier, and casually but deliberately shook her head. She heard Eric relay her answer to Callen, and she exhaled, blowing her breath out explosively. That lip-reading skill of Kensi's was proving to be very inconvenient.

Rose looked at her watch. 6:07. Surely Kensi would make an appearance soon. She tapped her foot, portraying the perfect picture of an impatient arms dealer.

"Sorry I'm late," a light voice said from behind her. Rose jumped and whirled around, willing her heart to slow down.

She quickly recovered her wits. "You scared me," she said.

Kensi shrugged. "I have that effect on people when I decide to go stealthy."

Rose unobtrusively studied the woman before her. Somehow, she'd expected her to be taller. Maybe it was because of everything she'd heard about her – but Kensi was only slightly taller than she was. Dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans, with her brown hair tied back, she didn't look like a terrorist.

"You have the cards?" Kensi asked, also studying Rose. Rose forced herself to fall completely into her cover – to _be _the character she was playing. If Kensi suspected she was being played, the whole op would fall apart, and they'd lose her – again.

"They're at a warehouse downtown."

"You didn't bring them?" There was disbelief in Kensi's tone.

"I wanted to be sure I was selling them to the right person."

"And do I check out?" Kensi asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Let's say I'm satisfied." Rose gestured at the car parked a few yards away. "Hop in. I'll take you."

**NCIS: LA**

"Callen, Kensi took the bait. Rose is driving her over to the warehouse now," Eric informed him, while keeping a sharp eye on the GPS signal on the car.

_"Got it." _

"You think this will work?" Nell asked.

"It had better, Miss Jones," said Hetty, "or I fear we will all be in deep trouble."

**NCIS: LA**

Rose parked the car and killed the engine. Then she made her way inside the warehouse, carefully keeping her eyes straight ahead instead of looking towards the positions where she knew Callen, Sam, and Deeks were hiding.

"So where are they?" Kensi questioned. Rose didn't miss the fact that she kept one hand on the gun in her waistband.

"Over here." Rose led her to the predetermined spot that Callen had designated specifically for this purpose. He had strategically positioned everyone based on that particular location.

Above, situated behind a stack of crates on the landing, Callen held up three fingers to begin the countdown. Sam and Deeks nodded in acknowledgement.

Rose noticed that Kensi was standing on the exact spot, so she took her chance. "The cards are in one of those crates. If you'll just wait here, I'll get them for you."

Kensi stayed where she was, but her grip on her gun tightened.

And then Callen's order came over the frequency.

_"Go!"_

Kensi's gun was out almost before she heard his voice issuing the command, but Rose was faster. She whipped around and pointed her gun at Kensi at the same time Kensi aimed hers at Rose.

"Drop it," Rose commanded. She was no longer nervous; the trap had sprung, and Kensi was right in the middle of it. Her hands were sure as she rested her finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

Kensi looked first at her, then at her surroundings. Callen was on the landing. Sam was blocking off the entrance. Deeks was behind her. All three had bull's-eye targets on her, clear shots they couldn't miss. She could probably take out Rose, but then she'd have three bullets in her body before she could say "Out".

Kensi kept her gun in place for a few more seconds; then she sighed and held her hands up in surrender, letting her gun hang loose, smiling as she acknowledged her defeat.

"So you finally got me," she said as Deeks came up and retrieved her weapon.

"Yes, we did." Sam's gun never wavered as he moved closer to her. "It's been a long time coming."

"I'll say," Deeks agreed.

Callen came down, his gun still at the ready.

"Callen," Kensi greeted.

"Kensi," he acknowledged, letting none of the hurt he felt show in his face. Kensi sighed.

"I'm sorry, Callen."

"Sure you are," Callen said.

"I am," Kensi stressed.

"Yeah, whatever." Sam took out a pair of handcuffs. "Save it for the jury. Put your hands behind your back."

Kensi shifted her arms behind and allowed him to cuff her. Sam felt a certain amount of satisfaction as he snapped the cuffs in place.

"Good job," Callen praised Rose.

**NCIS: LA**

Eric kicked back in his chair in the ops room, allowing himself a rare moment of jubilation.

"We got her," he said with glee, giving Nell a triumphant high-five.

"Good work, Mr. Callen," Hetty congratulated. "Bring her back to OSP."

**NCIS: LA**

Callen, Sam, Deeks, and Rose paced around the interrogation room, keeping an eye on Kensi, who had her hands cuffed to the table. Normally, only one or two agents would interrogate a suspect while the others watched from outside, but Kensi was a special case.

"You want to tell us what this is about?" Callen asked, walking around to her.

Kensi sighed. Rose frowned. Kensi wasn't acting like a cornered criminal. She seemed more remorseful than anything.

"How's your chest?" Kensi asked.

"Stop dancing around the subject," Callen told her, though his old wound throbbed with pain that was not so much physical as it was emotional.

"Callen, I really am sorry," Kensi said earnestly. "I didn't want to do it – I told you so when you suggested it."

Callen waved her apology aside like it was nothing more than an annoying insect. "That's not what this is about." He sat himself in the chair opposite to Kensi. "We know you bought those smart missiles from Montley. He identified you himself."

"So?"

"What are they for, Kensi?" Sam asked, his voice hard. "What's Al Juhaida planning to do with them?"

Kensi flinched back from the ragged hostility in his tone. But she still didn't answer.

"All the many times I interrogated suspects in here," she mused, "I never thought I'd be on the other end."

Deeks rubbed his chin. "Kensi, how long d'you want to keep doing this? We know you're guilty. We'll sit in here all day if we have to."

"I'd listen to Deeks if I were you," Sam suggested. "He was your partner, so you should know he means what he says when he speaks in that tone."

Kensi held his gaze as she leaned back in her chair. She seemed to consider something, and then she exhaled. Looking around at the faces of her former colleagues, she said, "Okay, look – I'll cut a deal with you." Seeing their expressions, she hurried on, "Let me finish. Here's the deal. I'll tell you everything I know about Ochbar and Al Juhaida, and explain everything I did, including planting that false file – if you let Hetty talk to you first."

Whatever the agents had been expecting, it wasn't that.

Callen exchanged a glance with Sam, who shrugged, equally puzzled. "What are you playing at, Kensi?"

Kensi smiled, totally at ease. "Hetty, you wanna come in here and explain to them what we've been doing for the past three years?"

Completely at sea, everyone stared as Hetty entered the room with Eric and Nell, both of whom were pointedly ignoring Kensi.

"You know something we don't, Hetty?" Sam asked.

"Before you explain, can you tell them to uncuff me?" Kensi requested, holding her hands out.

Hetty nodded. "Release Agent Blye, Mr. Hanna."

The others didn't miss how she addressed Kensi.

"_Agent_?" Deeks repeated. He looked from Hetty to Kensi, then back to Hetty.

"You want to tell us what the hell is going on here?" Callen demanded.

"All in good time, Mr. Callen. Mr. Hanna, the cuffs, if you please."

Not without misgivings, the burly agent bent down and unlocked the cuffs. Kensi massaged her wrists.

"I suggest you all take a seat," Hetty advised. "This will be a long, complicated story."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yep, there's the twist. Anyway, the plotbunnies will reveal everything in tomorrow's chapter. You'll have to meet them to find out the truth.**_


	8. Truth

**_A/N: I hope the following chapter satisfies the craving for knowledge you all must have, and I hope the way I wrote the twist makes it a bit more "twisty" as compared to what most of you are probably expecting._**

**_Thanks to my usual reviewers Rebel Magnus, justdreaming-83, and TwilightPony21 - and thank you also to reyes27kd and StargateFreak33. I love all your reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Truth<strong>

"It started over three years ago," Hetty began. "Our intelligence reported a new, uprising terrorist gang called Al Juhaida that was gaining followers rapidly. Within three months, Al Juhaida had gathered a substantial number of members and built up a powerful reputation – far more quickly than other terrorist groups. We knew something was wrong, but we couldn't get close enough to investigate. So, the director decided to take drastic action.

"Around that time, a young woman by the name of Kelli Washington had come to our attention. She was a prime candidate for Special Ops – brilliant detective, superb at undercover work, and unswervingly loyal, with a host of other skills that could be utilized for the nation's advantage. But she still needed training – proper training.

"Director Vance requested that I hire Miss Washington for OSP, which would provide a safe training cover for her while she began a long term, deep cover op to infiltrate Al Juhaida and bring it down from the inside. That young woman, of course, is none other than Miss Blye."

Everyone turned to stare at Kensi, who smiled guiltily.

"Your real name is Kelli Washington?" Deeks asked incredulously.

"Kensi Blye was a cover all along," Kensi admitted.

"So you're saying everything we know about you is fake?" Callen questioned. He didn't know why he was hurt by that – he'd done deep cover before, and he was aware of the deception necessary to pull it off. But to hear that Kensi was not even Kensi...

"No," Kensi was quick to deny. "That's all true; only the name you knew me by is a cover. Everything else you know about me is the honest-to-goodness truth. I'm still the person you knew, just under a different name." She smiled. "Although if I'm honest, Kensi Blye was more the real me than Kelli Washington."

And for some reason, Callen was relieved to hear that.

"What about your father?" Sam wanted to know. "The initials on the jelly bracelet you left for us are 'D.B.'"

"That's true, too," Kensi replied. "My father's name really was David. The B stands for his middle name: Bryan."

"Miss Blye's time with us was meant to prepare her for the final op that would close the entire project," Hetty continued. "While she 'learned the ropes' here with us, she was building a believable cover with Ali Ochbar in preparation for the day when she would collapse Al Juhaida. The operation at the Figueroa Hotel seven months ago completed her cover and established her as a member of Al Juhaida."

"The op we planned was just another half-truth layer of her real cover," Callen realized.

"Indeed, Mr. Callen. But in order for the op to work, Miss Blye had to go even deeper than you thought. She knew what she was giving up – your trust, your friendship, your care – but she did so out of her willingness to serve her country. She was preparing to go so deeply undercover that none would know she was truly still on our side, save for myself and the director."

"It hurt to do that," Kensi admitted quietly. "I saw it in your eyes that day at the hotel, Sam – and in yours, Callen, three months later. You really believed I'd gone rogue, and I knew I'd lost your friendship in that single moment. From then on I'd have to run from you as well as from everyone else."

Awkwardly, Deeks reached out and patted her shoulder, taking that first, tentative step to reestablishing the old bonds between them. Kensi smiled gratefully at him.

"And now we come to the recent events," said Hetty. "What a tangle. I believe Miss Blye knows far more about those than I do."

Kensi nodded and picked up the tale. "Four months ago, Ochbar proposed a plan to 'make Juhaida a household name'. He said he wanted to attack three key points in Washington, D.C. all at the same time. It would be a grand event on an even larger scale than 9/11."

"Which points?" Callen asked. Kensi shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, he still hasn't decided. But he's started preparations.

"I knew that I'd have to stop him, since I was the only one who knew about it. Ochbar's very good at keeping secrets. But it was…difficult to keep my cover while trying to sabotage his great plan – especially since he considered me his right-hand woman and assigned me, along with two others, to get the missiles for the attacks.

"Anyway, I couldn't blow my cover, so I started looking for arms dealers. Montley caught my attention. I realized he had a shipment of smart missiles; but unfortunately he was already contracted to sell them to one of the other Juhaida members."

"You called LAPD," Deeks realized. "You were the anonymous tipper."

Kensi nodded. "I had to make sure no one but me got their hands on any of the missiles. I'd hoped LAPD would arrest Montley and confiscate the missiles, but Montley gave them the slip. The sale didn't come through, though, so I waited a few days and then told Ochbar I knew where to get my hands on a number of missiles. He gave me the money. I tracked down Montley and bought the missiles, but when I opened them to take out the SIM cards, they weren't there.

"I went back to Montley and read him the riot act, playing up the bad girl terrorist thing. I just wanted to make sure he didn't have the SIM cards and wasn't planning to sell them off to the highest bidder. But the idiot tried to bluff me, saying the missiles were still usable even without the cards."

"So you threatened him," said Rose.

Kensi held up her hands. "It was part of the cover. Anyway, I told Ochbar I had the missiles, but I didn't tell him about the cards. It's a good thing he didn't decide to run a test fire."

"What about Corporal Reynolds?" Nell asked. "We saw you putting something in his cup on the security video."

"When Ochbar heard Montley had gotten arrested, he sent someone to poison him so he wouldn't talk about the missiles," Kensi explained. "The guy slipped up, though, and the poison got into Reynolds' cup instead. I was watching nearby, waiting to slip the antidote in with the poison so the worst that would happen would be a bad stomachache and maybe a few bouts of dizziness. That's what you saw me put into Reynolds' cup. But unfortunately I underestimated the amount of poison the assassin used.

"Reynolds' death gave me an idea, though. I knew NCIS would investigate, so I hacked into Eric's computer with Hetty's and Director Vance's override codes."

At this point, Eric slapped on the table. "I knew you couldn't have done that by yourself!" He grinned at her, and Kensi knew he'd forgiven her for deceiving them.

"I planted the file about Reynolds' brother to lead you to my apartment," she went on.

"That was your apartment?" Sam inquired in surprise.

Kensi nodded. "Yup. None of you knew where I lived, so it was as good a place as any to leave a clue. I staged it so that it would look like I'd taken information and then deleted everything to maintain my cover, but I left the jelly bracelet for you to find."

"Why?" Callen asked. Kensi held out her hand for the bracelet; Callen gave it to her. She traced her finger along the bright designs and picked out a tiny chip no bigger than her fingernail that had been disguised as a diamond. She handed the chip to Eric.

"I was hoping you'd find that. It's a microchip with copies of files from Ochbar's computer."

Sam looked at her, smiling at her for the first time since her 'betrayal'. "You're resourceful," he complimented. Kensi smiled back, glad that he was willing to accept her friendship again.

"And that just leaves today's incident." Kensi glanced at Callen. "Nice plan," she said admiringly. "I never thought you'd put an agent in danger like that, with backup several miles away."

"You were skilled enough to require drastic measures," Callen told her, still rather frosty.

"Yes, well," Kensi said, pretending not to notice the ice in his tone, "I had alerts on my laptop to inform me whenever something like that came up. The minute I heard someone had the SIM cards, I had to get them before anyone else did. I was going to leave them somewhere for you to find after I'd bought them."

"And so we've come full circle," Hetty concluded.

"Wow," Nell breathed. "All this time we thought you betrayed us, when you were actually on our side all along. You gave up everything and put yourself at risk – all for your country. I'm sorry I thought you were a traitor," she apologized.

"That was kind of the point," Kensi said with a chuckle. "But thanks, Nell. That means a lot." And it did – Kensi could feel another piece of her life slide back into place with Nell's sincere apology. That only left Callen.

Kensi sighed as she glanced at her (former?) team leader. For some reason she couldn't pinpoint, his acceptance of the lie she'd been living was the most important to her – and yet, he was the only one who had yet to forgive her for her (albeit necessary) deception.

"Well, I think we're done here," said Hetty, rising from her chair. "It's back to business as usual now. We have a terrorist attack to counter. Miss Blye, might I say it's good to have you back."

Kensi smiled, but there was still something she needed to take care of – one loose end to tie up. As they all filed out of the room, she touched Callen's arm.

"Hey," she said. "We good?"

Callen gazed at her hopeful face and exhaled slowly, letting a gentle smile spread across his face. "Yeah," he replied, "We're good." He pulled her into a hug. "Welcome back, Kenz."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A: I will let you know right now that I will be slowly building up the Callen/Kensi element, but it won't peak until the end of the story. Hopefully I did it well enough.**_

_**Reviews, as always, are much appreciated ;)**_


	9. Departure

**_A/N: I apologize in advance for the unusually short chapter - but this was a necessary filler, because starting next chapter, things get a little hectic. And then they get a lot hectic, so a breather before is somewhat necessary (even if you don't think it is)._**

**_I would like to thank my eight reviewers. That's right, eight. I swear I'm on cloud nine - or eight? Anyway, many, many thanks to Rebel Magnus, StargateFreak33, terken, .B, justdreaming-83, redmangan23, Nina.4444, and TwilightPony21. I appreciate your reviews more than I can say. Truly, I do._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Departure<strong>

"We need a plan," Hetty declared.

They were all back in the ops room again, but there was a tangible difference in the air. Kensi had returned – the old team was back together again, and everyone felt more positive because of it.

"I'm supposed to meet with Ochbar tonight," said Kensi. "It's a checkpoint; if I don't show he'll assume I've been arrested or killed, and he'll disappear."

"What about his grand plan?" Deeks asked.

"Ochbar's cautious," Kensi replied. "If there's a chance Al Juhaida's been compromised he'll postpone all plans until he feels it's safe to move again. That's why it took so long to establish my cover."

"Then there's no question about it," Hetty decided. "You must be present for that meeting."

"Hetty," Kensi began. "I'll have to go back undercover. This op is nowhere near complete."

Hetty nodded. "I know, Miss Blye. Fortunately for us, however, it is getting there."

"What time do you have to meet Ochbar?" Callen asked.

"Eight," answered Kensi. "I'll try to find out more about his plan and pass the information on to you."

"And we'll keep a lookout for terrorist activity and missile SIM cards," Callen added. He looked at Kensi; there was something unreadable in his eyes, but she understood his expression well enough. "Kenz…"

"You know I can't, G," she said ruefully. "I have to maintain my cover – that means no contact with NCIS." He nodded, and she sighed. "I'll try to keep in touch, though."

"Then it's settled," Hetty said, satisfied. "Miss Blye, you will meet with Ochbar tonight, and you will resume your cover – with one crucial difference. You will not be alone this time."

Kensi smiled. "I know I won't, Hetty." She checked her watch and groaned. "Shoot, I gotta go. I hope I have enough time to get ready."

"Perhaps I can help with that, Miss Blye," Hetty offered. "We do have an extensive wardrobe downstairs, after all."

Kensi stared at her. "Are you serious?" Hetty gave her a look.

"Well, you can't meet Ochbar in jeans and a shirt."

**NCIS: LA**

Hetty looked through the numerous articles of clothing hanging neatly in the closet, discarding several before she found something suitable.

"Ah! Here it is." She carried the black pants and red blouse to where Kensi was waiting. "Try this on, Miss Blye."

Kensi carried the clothes into the dressing room and changed into them. "Well?" she asked, twirling around to let Callen, Sam, Deeks, and Rose see. "How do I look?"

"Wow," Deeks said appreciatively.

"You look good, Kensi," Sam complimented. Kensi smiled.

Callen's sharp eyes noticed a small silver circle with a hole in the center hanging from a black string around Kensi's neck. "What's that?" he asked.

Kensi looked puzzled for a moment, until she looked down and saw the circle. "Oh." She quickly tucked it into her blouse. "It's just a data disc."

"On what?" Callen inquired.

"Me," Kensi admitted. "When I joined NCIS, my file was redacted and my records were altered. This disc is the only true record of the real me. Everything I am – my history, my files – is on this thing."

"Hmm." Sam was pretty sure Callen had never gone deep enough undercover to require one of those.

"The only time this disc will ever leave me is if I've been compromised," Kensi continued. "Otherwise it stays on me." She and Callen shared a glance, and everyone knew that if the disc were ever to leave Kensi's person, it would mean very bad news.

"Miss Blye, you had better be on your way," Hetty advised. "It's a quarter to eight. Leave the clothes at the usual spot when you're done with them."

Kensi nodded and walked out of OSP, giving her team a farewell glance. Then she was gone.

"So what do we do now?" Rose asked.

"Now," Hetty responded, "we do our jobs. Until Miss Blye calls on us, we don't know anything about her mission."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter. But I have several long chapters later to make up for it, and one of them's coming tomorrow, so please don't kill me. **_

_**By the way, this story has officially reached the halfway point.  
><strong>_


	10. Special Delivery

**_A/N: We're back to five reviewers today, but that's okay. Many thanks to Rebel Magnus, .B, justdreaming-83, StargateFreak33, and DizzyDrea. I hope you guys know how much I appreciate you leaving feedback - I feel rather inadequate only thanking you with each chapter._**

**_We're back to long chapters (relatively) now, so enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Special Delivery<strong>

Callen rubbed his eyes and yawned, leaning back in his chair. He checked his watch and was mildly surprised to find that it was midnight already. He glanced at the half-filled-out stack of paperwork on his desk and decided he'd have to finish up tomorrow.

Wondering if Hetty was still around, he got up to check – if she was, he'd say goodnight. His eyes happened to stray to the desk next to his, which used to be Kensi's, and he paused.

Kensi no longer sat at that desk; it was filled now by Rose, who had survived Hetty's cut – largely thanks to her spectacular performance on the pier. For the past two months Rose had been working as a fully operative NCIS agent, with Deeks as her partner. So Kensi had been replaced; but to Callen, it still felt like the team was incomplete.

Callen sighed. They had not heard anything from Kensi since the day of the pier op – and there was not much from Al Juhaida either. Hetty had returned with the borrowed clothes two days after Kensi left, but despite persistent questions from her team, she refused to tell them where the meeting point was. All she would say was that she had not seen Kensi; only the clothes had been left there for her.

"Going home, Mr. Callen?"

Callen turned to see Hetty standing behind him.

"Yeah, I was just on my way out," he answered.

"Ah." Hetty bobbed her head. "And yet you paused for quite a while at Miss Alwyn's desk."

For a moment Callen couldn't imagine who Hetty was talking about, and then he remembered that Rose's last name was Alwyn.

"Well…"

"Yes, Mr. Callen?" Hetty waited expectantly, but Callen didn't really have an answer for her. Hetty looked at him knowingly. "I miss her too, Mr. Callen."

Callen nodded. "How much longer, Hetty?"

"I don't know, Callen," Hetty admitted. "She will call us when she is ready."

"But we haven't heard anything from her," Callen pointed out. "Nothing more about Ochbar or Al Juhaida's activities, or about the impending attack on Washington. Shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

"Perhaps she has nothing to report," Hetty proposed.

"Or maybe she can't risk contacting us," Callen suggested.

"That is a possibility," Hetty conceded. She paused as if she were considering something, and then she walked closer to Callen. "Are you sure that's all this is, Mr. Callen?"

Callen was confused. "I'm not following you, Hetty."

Hetty nodded to herself. "Of course not, Mr. Callen. Just remember, matters of the heart are not to be taken lightly. You're so afraid of losing someone you care about that you don't allow yourself to truly feel what you should."

Callen didn't understand. "Hetty…"

"I know, I know." She looked at him. "You don't understand. But I have some advice for you: let yourself feel, Mr. Callen. Whatever it is that is blocking you, get rid of it. No man is an island, Mr. Callen; at one point or another, we have to let someone in."

Callen stared at her. "Hetty, can you explain what you mean, please?"

Hetty smiled at him. "Goodnight, Mr. Callen." And she picked up her handbag and walked off, leaving him alone and more than a little puzzled.

As he turned back to his desk, Callen noticed a slip of paper that hadn't been there before. Curious, he turned it over and saw two neatly written words in Hetty's elegant script.

_Elysian Park._

**NCIS: LA**

Callen destroyed the slip of paper so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands, then spent the next few days trying to figure out why Hetty would write down a location and leave it on his desk for him. He didn't involve anyone else; somehow he felt that this was for him and him alone to figure out. He might have asked Hetty what she meant if he hadn't been so sure that she'd deny writing it.

It wasn't until almost a week later that he finally figured it out.

They were training in the gym, working on helping Rose fight her way out of a corner situation. The young agent was a good fighter, but she was nowhere near as proficient as Kensi, and Sam and Deeks were patiently teaching her to perfect her technique.

"Keep your elbows in," Sam advised as he stalked around the wrestling mat, watching Rose tussle with Deeks. "Don't bring your arms up too high; you'll need them to defend your lower body as well."

Rose aimed a punch at Deeks, who caught her fist on his arm and twisted it out of the way.

"Huh," Callen commented. "Deeks, you've gotten better."

"Being forced to train with Sam everyday tends to do that to you," Deeks returned, eyeing Sam with mock irritation. Rose promptly punched him in the nose.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent, Deeks," Sam told him. "Nice hit," he said to Rose. "Now you wanna follow it up."

Rose threw another punch, then swung her leg underneath to sweep Deeks off his feet.

"Ow," the LAPD liaison complained after landing on his back. "Sheesh, man, take it easy. You don't want to injure my face."

"Right, 'cause it's such an eyesore we don't want to make it worse," Rose agreed with a straight face.

"Hardy har har," Deeks retorted, getting to his feet. "This face is a charmer. It works great on the ladies."

"Oh, yeah?" said Rose. "Well, maybe you're right."

"I am?" Deeks was taken aback; he hadn't expected her to agree with him.

"Yeah," said Rose, smiling with mischief. "Your face would probably charm a girl well enough – until her good impression is ruined by the first words out of your mouth."

Callen and Sam chuckled at her quick wit. Deeks pretended to look outraged.

"Hey, guys," Eric called as he came in. "This just came for you." He tossed a lightweight envelope at Callen, who caught it expertly and studied it, perplexed.

It was an ordinary white envelope, with the address of OSP written on it in clear block letters. That in itself should have warned him – most people in LA thought the building was condemned, and wouldn't be sending letters to it. Callen turned it over. At the back, where the return address should be, were just two words: _G Callen._

"What is it, G?" Sam asked, gathering around with Deeks and Rose.

"One way to find out." Callen tore off the top of the envelope and upturned it over his hand.

A silver disc attached to a black string came sliding out. Callen stared at it, a sense of horror growing in his stomach.

_"The only time this disc will ever leave me is if I've been compromised."_

"What? What's the matter? What is it?" Eric asked, trying to understand the grave looks passing between the four agents.

"Kensi," Deeks said.

"She's in trouble," Sam added. He looked at his partner. "G? What do you want to do?"

All at once Callen remembered the paper Hetty had given him. _Elysian Park. _

"It's the meeting point," he realized.

"G, what are you talking about?"

Callen didn't answer; he was having a personal revelation.

_"Let yourself feel, Mr. Callen. Whatever it is that is blocking you, get rid of it."_

How did she know?

Time enough to puzzle that out later, Callen decided.

"G, where are you going?" Sam shouted. Callen ignored him and ran out of the gym.

_Elysian Park._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I've just realized that I haven't been putting disclaimers on my chapters. But honestly, if I was a writer for the show, do you think I would be posting this here?**  
><em>


	11. Compromised

**_A/N: Thanks to Rebel Magnus, terken, justdreaming-83, Starcalista, Afroza-IX, and TwilightPony21 (whose name was mysteriously deleted in the review) for reviewing on the last chapter!_**

**_This chappie is a little short, but tomorrow's is almost twice as long, I assure you._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Compromised<strong>

"What just happened?" Rose demanded, watching Callen sprint out of the room.

"He knows something," Sam said. He bent to the floor and picked up the envelope and disc, which Callen had dropped on his way out. "He's gone to get Kensi," he realized.

"How?" Rose wanted to know. "We don't have any idea where she is!"

"He does," Sam said. "I don't know how, but he knows."

"We've got to tell Hetty," said Deeks, already halfway out of the gym.

"Can someone please explain to me what that disc has to do with Kensi?" Eric asked plaintively.

"Come on," said Sam, pulling him along with them. "We'll explain on the way."

**NCIS: LA**

Callen scanned the crowd anxiously, looking for Kensi. Elysian Park was a large place, and a popular tourist attraction to boot – she could be anywhere.

Callen had no guarantee that she would even come here now, but something in his gut told him she would show. He just had to wait.

"Callen?"

Callen spun around and saw Kensi looking incredulously at him.

"Kensi," he said with relief, pulling her close.

She pushed him away. "Callen, what are you doing here?" She looked around furtively; but there was nothing to be seen except the pulsing crowd of tourists.

"Hetty told me where the meeting point was."

"I guessed that," Kensi said, impatience coloring her tone, "But _what_ are you doing here?"

Callen's brow furrowed in confusion. "Haven't you been compromised?"

Kensi stared at him. "What? No! Why would you even think –"

"You sent me your disc, Kensi – it arrived at OSP this morning."

Kensi shook her head. "No, I didn't." She reached under her blouse and pulled out her disc; it glinted in the sunlight. "See? It's right here. My cover's fine – assuming you haven't blown it by coming here."

Callen frowned. Something wasn't right here. He studied the crowd again, looking more closely.

"Look, Callen, I appreciate you coming down here, but you should go. It's not like –"

Then he saw it. "Kenz, look out!"

He grabbed her and pulled her down out of the way, while the bullet that would have killed her shot overhead and slammed into a tree, igniting a pandemonium of panicked screams.

"What the –" Kensi began.

"Stay down," Callen told her, pulling out his gun.

"Like hell I am," she retorted, reaching for her weapon.

They stood back to back, searching the area for the sniper. A fleeing bystander ran past them; Kensi felt his nail press into her side as he brushed against her in his haste to get away.

"See anything?" Callen asked, keeping his gun at the ready.

"No."

A few more minutes of scrutiny assured them that there was no longer anyone suspicious around. Kensi lowered her gun.

"He's gone."

Callen tucked his gun back into his waistband, then turned to Kensi. "You do realize you've been compromised."

Kensi nodded, her face solemn. "Yeah."

"You can't go back to Al Juhaida."

"Damn it, Callen, I know!"

Just then Sam, Deeks, and Rose came running up, guns drawn.

"What happened?" Sam inquired. "We heard a gunshot."

"Oh, for…" Kensi said in disbelief. "Hetty told them too?"

"Only after we asked," Rose said.

"Kensi's been compromised," Callen informed them.

"Yeah, we know," said Deeks. "We were there when you got her disc."

"I didn't send my disc!" Kensi exclaimed.

"Well, someone did," said Callen. "And that someone knew you weren't a true Juhaida member." He looked over the now-empty park. "They knew the meeting point, too. This was a set-up."

"You guys okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Callen turned to check on Kensi. "Right, Kenz? Kensi!"

For Kensi had just collapsed to the ground in front of his eyes. Callen anxiously knelt next to her, checking her pulse.

"What happened?" Deeks asked. "Did she get shot and didn't notice?"

"No, there's no blood," Callen said, relieved when he felt the beat of Kensi's heart. "Pulse is thready. Sam…"

Sam already had his phone out. "Eric, we need an ambulance at Elysian Park. Put a rush on it."

_"Done."_

"Did she mention anything about feeling sick?" Rose questioned.

Callen shook his head. "No. And she couldn't have been injured in the firefight. There was only one shot, and it missed."

"No one got close to you?" Sam queried.

"No, no one…except…" Callen's eyes widened as his mind replayed the last few minutes.

"G?"

"There was a man," Callen recalled. "He was running; I thought he was a bystander. He brushed up against Kensi."

Deeks shot a look at Sam. "You thinking poison?"

"It's a possibility."

A short ringtone claimed their attention, and they all checked their phones; but there was nothing. Callen's gaze drifted to Kensi. He felt in her pocket and brought out her phone; there was a new message. He opened it up and stared at it, his expression changing.

"What's it say?" Sam asked. Callen tossed him the phone. Sam checked the sender ID – blocked number – before his eyes traveled down to the single word on the screen.

_Checkmate._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yikees! What happens next? Wait for tomorrow to find out :)**  
><em>


	12. Surrender

**_A/N: Oh, wow, I've got nine reviewers to thank today! Nine! Now I really am on cloud nine! A big thank-you to Kaila Nicole, Rebel Magnus, DizzyDrea, Afroza-IX, terken, lizard1969, Nina.4444, justdreaming-83, and TwilightPony21 for reviewing!_**

**_And here's that extra-long chapter I promised you! With some Callen/Kensi goodness to develop our favorite pairing :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Surrender<strong>

Dr. Fisher was barely out the door when he was confronted by three anxious agents.

"How is she, Doc?" Sam asked.

Fisher sighed as he referred to his clipboard. "It appears to be some kind of neurotoxin. She's stable for the moment, and we can administer broad-spectrum antibiotics to try to buy her some time – but unless we determine the toxin and procure an antidote soon, she'll be too far gone for us to save her."

Callen looked through the window into the room behind, and his heart jumped painfully at what he saw. Kensi was lying in the bed, hooked up to various tubes and monitors, completely still.

It looked so wrong.

Kensi looked so pale and fragile – like she might break any moment. It was difficult to reconcile this Kensi with the one they all knew so well – the strong, confident agent with the indomitable will.

"How long?" Callen asked quietly.

"Difficult to tell," Fisher said apologetically. "Six hours, perhaps. Maybe less."

"You drew blood samples?"

"Yes. Quite a few. I've got the lab techs working on it."

"We're gonna need some of that," Callen said. "Sam, get Eric on the phone – tell him to run a search on all known neurotoxins. Tell him to concentrate on the ones easily accessible and more commonly used by terrorist groups. Deeks, you think you can persuade some of the lab techs at LAPD to do tox studies on Kensi's blood?"

"Hell, yeah," said Deeks. "If they don't listen, I'll _make _'em listen."

"Rose." Callen turned to the only agent not hovering around Dr. Fisher. "Go back to OSP. You and Nell stay on Al Juhaida; I want to know if Ochbar so much as sneezes. Try to find out who sent us that disc and see if you can trace the text message on Kensi's phone. Sam, go with her."

As Sam, Deeks, and Rose moved out, Callen turned back to Fisher. "Doctor, how effective are those antibiotics?"

Fisher considered. "They may slow the progression of the toxin, and perhaps temporarily reverse some of the symptoms – but they won't cure Agent Blye."

"Will she be able to wake up?"

"It's possible she will regain consciousness for short periods of time…"

"Thank you, Doctor. That's all I need to know."

**NCIS: LA**

"Okay, so the number which sent the text to Kensi's phone is encrypted, but I managed to piggyback on the signal and trace it back to western LA." Eric tapped something into the keyboard, and a second later a map appeared on the screen. Eric then drew a five-mile radius in the western part of the city and tapped the origin point to form a red circle.

"Can you get it any closer?" Sam asked.

Eric shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, it's the best I can do. The signal was bouncing off the communication towers; this is as close as I can get it."

Rose nodded in understanding. "Nell, any luck on your end?"

The female technician looked harried. "I'm working on it. I've narrowed the possibilities down to about twenty, but it's gonna take a little more time to determine the exact toxin."

"Kensi doesn't have time," Sam told her.

"I know! Just let me work, okay?"

"Maybe the tox studies from LAPD can help us with the identification," Hetty said from her corner.

"We can hope." Nell canceled one toxin, but that still left her with nineteen.

**NCIS: LA**

Callen sat by Kensi's bedside, rubbing circles along the back of her hand. He didn't know when he'd started holding her hand, but he found himself needing the contact to assure him she was still alive, if only just. He was waiting for the antibiotics to take effect so Kensi could wake up, and perhaps tell him what kind of poison, if any, Al Juhaida used. Remembering Corporal Reynolds, he had asked the hospital lab to test for cyanide – it came back negative.

"Come on, Kenz," he whispered. "Fight it. You're strong; you can do it. You can't just leave. You have an op to complete, remember? You have to see your mission through to the end. You gave up three years of your life for this, Kensi – don't tell me you're gonna give up now."

When she didn't respond, Callen sighed, feeling the stirrings of panic as his fears tried to take over. He gripped Kensi's hand tighter, threading his fingers through her limp ones.

"We need you, Kenz. We all do. And I –" The words he'd been about to say stuck in his throat – and then he remembered what Hetty had said not one week ago.

_"You're so afraid of losing someone you care about that you don't allow yourself to truly feel what you should."_

"I need you," he finished quietly, leaning closer. "Kenz, I don't know how or when, but I think – I think I might care a lot more for you than I thought. So please wake up and help us save you. Please."

**NCIS: LA**

Deeks paced anxiously around the lab. "Well?" he asked for what must have been the hundredth time, turning on his heel to peer over the lab tech's shoulder. The tech sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Look, Deeks, I know this is difficult for you, but please at least try to restrain yourself from looking over here every two seconds. We can't work properly."

Deeks checked himself, inhaling deeply. "You're right. Sorry."

The technician's face softened. "I know, Deeks. I know."

**NCIS: LA**

Kensi felt like she was in a dark, crushing mountain of seawater, with waves pressing in on all sides. The water held her fast; she couldn't move, or breathe…

_Come on, Kensi!_

Kensi tried to come to herself. This wasn't who she was. She was a fighter.

_Kenz, come on!_

And that was her subconscious reminding her that she had to live up to who she was and fight for her life.

Though why she was using Callen's nickname for herself, she had no idea.

_Kensi!_

All right, all right, she wanted to say. Anything to stop her subconscious yelling at her. With what seemed to be all her strength, Kensi kicked away from the black inky depths of the ocean she was trapped in, until she saw the sunlight. She made a beeline for that slice of light, going up, up, up – until her head finally broke through the surface and she breathed in a shuddering gasp of air.

It was only then she realized that it hurt to breathe, and that the sunlight was not sunlight at all.

"She's back!" someone called.

And then Callen was beside her, looking more scared than she'd ever seen.

"Kenz…"

She couldn't manage to say his name, so she settled on his letter. "G?"

"I'm here, Kenz." Callen forced his tense body to relax; Kensi needed him to be strong for her. As the doctors made their way out, he lowered himself back into the chair, reaching almost automatically for her hand.

"What…happened?" she managed, fighting to speak.

Callen knew she was running out of time, so he made his explanation short. "You went into cardiac arrest," he told her. "You were poisoned, Kenz. At the park. We're working on an antidote, so just hang in there, okay?"

She nodded weakly. Callen hesitated before broaching his next question.

"Kensi, I need to know if Al Juhaida uses any other poison besides cyanide. Any neurotoxins?"

She nodded again, slowly. Callen leaned closer.

"Can you tell me? It's important, Kensi."

Kensi understood, and she tried to make her mouth form the words.

"S-sax…" She groaned inwardly in frustration as her aching lungs failed to muster enough breath to say it. She saw Callen's eyes, and she knew she didn't have time. And she could feel that she would never be able to form the full word, let alone write it down. She tried to move her hand to her chest, where she could feel her disc nestled against her body; but again, her body failed her.

As Kensi's eyes flashed with panic, Callen saw that she realized just how little time she had left.

"Shh, Kenz, it's okay. You'll be all right. I promise." Callen was a good actor, and he saw Kensi relax at the assurance he forced his eyes to show as he squeezed her hand.

Again Kensi tried to move her hand, and again she couldn't. Callen noticed.

"What is it, Kenz?"

This she knew she could say. "Disc."

Callen reached up to the black string around her neck and gently lifted it over her head. He held it out to her, placing it in her open palm.

"Keep…it…" Kensi told him.

And then Callen knew he hadn't assured her one bit. For Kensi to hand this disc to him – the disc which bore her life, her history, everything she was – it was a sign of surrender. Panic assaulted him again.

"Kensi, no," he said earnestly, trying to make her hand close around the disc. "You'll get through this – we'll find the antidote…" Seeing her brown eyes stare back at him, he couldn't go on.

"Sorry…" she mumbled almost inaudibly, before her eyes closed and she lapsed into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh, aren't I evil? Lol. Well, chapter thirteen coming tomorrow, and it's another long one. See you then!**_


	13. Confession

**_A/N: Okay, I think it's time I devoted some time to each reviewer individually again. So again, apologies for the following long author's note._**

**_justdreaming-83, thank you for your kind comments. Suspense is one of the things I do best ;) I get a certain satisfaction from drawing my readers into a complex plot._**

**_Rebel Magnus, thanks for your usual remark. It's a nice stability in the ever-changing world of reviews._**

**_Afroza-IX - oh, I will. And I'm glad you're enjoying this so much._**

**_redmangan23 - Would it surprise you to know this story is one of my proudest? And I'm really happy you like it as much as I do._**

**_terken, you're very welcome. As for the chapter name, I look at it more as Kensi surrendering her life to Callen - which does wonders for the Callen/Kensi shipping._**

**_Starcalista - yes, poisoner is a word. And I'm afraid the story doesn't spare much thought for that small henchman of evil - it focuses more on the big prey, as you'll see in the chapters to come._**

**_TwilightPony21 - you and me both! I can't get enough of the two. And as a matter of fact, Callen _is **_the only one who calls her Kenz. I take it as further proof that they're meant to be together - not to mention all the times they're hovering around each other in the show._****

****_About this chapter - well, it takes the Callen/Kensi relationship forward in a fairly big way - you'll see what I mean. And thanks to all those above for reading and reviewing (especially reviewing)  
><em>****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Confession<strong>

The phone didn't get past the first ring before Eric answered it.

"Yeah, Callen?"

_"Eric, run a search on all neurotoxins starting with the letters s-a-x."_

"S-a-x…" Eric typed it into the computer, but before he could relay the results, Nell spoke up.

"Saxitoxin."

Eric looked at her, and Callen echoed, _"Saxitoxin?"_

"It's the only toxin starting with s-a-x on my list," Nell explained. "Saxitoxin is produced by several microscopic algae commonly found in certain shellfish along New England and the West Coast. It causes flaccid paralysis; those who have saxitoxin in their systems usually die from respiratory failure. It's also known as paralytic shellfish poisoning."

_"That's why Kensi was having so much trouble talking," _Callen realized.

"You talked to her?" Eric asked intently.

_"Just for a little while." _Eric and Nell were oblivious to the undercurrent to Callen's voice; Sam and Rose noticed it but didn't understand it – only Hetty knew it for what it was.

"She's stopped fighting, hasn't she, Mr. Callen?"

Sam, Eric, and Nell exchanged panicked glances.

_"Not quite. But I could tell she didn't have much hope."_

"Then let's prove her wrong," said Rose. "Nell, what's the antidote for saxitoxin?"

"There isn't one," Nell answered quietly. "In severe cases like Kensi's, the only option is to hook the victim up to life support until the toxin has passed out of their system. But it doesn't guarantee survival."

"Damn it," Sam cursed.

There was a short silence on the other end before Callen spoke again.

_"Thanks, Nell." _Then the connection was terminated.

Hetty sighed.

"I suggest you all start praying," she recommended as the turned to exit the room. "And somebody inform Mr. Deeks."

**NCIS: LA**

Callen caught up to Dr. Fisher outside Radiology and told him about the saxitoxin. Fisher promised to hook Kensi up to life support immediately.

"We'll do our best to keep her alive until the toxin's passed out of her system," Fisher said.

Callen nodded. "Thank you. Oh, and one more thing," he added as Fisher turned away. "Do you have a computer I can use?"

**NCIS: LA**

The lab technician backed away from the microscope. "Your analyst is right," he said to Deeks. "It's saxitoxin."

"Okay," Deeks acknowledged. "How long will it take for it to pass through Kensi's system?"

"Based on the dosage, I'd say around twelve hours. After that she'll be well on her way to recovery – assuming she survives."

"Okay, thanks." Deeks got out his phone to tell the others.

**NCIS: LA**

Callen sat at the computer, staring at the blank screen. In his hand he fingered Kensi's silver disc, which he'd slipped off its string. After a moment's deliberation, he slotted it into the USB port on the computer and watched as file after file – records of Kensi's entire life – flashed into view.

Name: Kelli Diane Washington. Date of birth: August 25, 1982. Father: Corporal David Bryan Washington; mother: Laura Hurst; siblings: none. Known aliases: Kensi Marie Blye. Specialties: undercover work, field operations, covert missions. Speaks English, Portuguese, Spanish, and Mandarin fluently.

The list went on. Then longer files loaded, giving Callen insight on Kensi's biography and service record. Some of it he already knew – her father's murder when she was fifteen, her engagement to Jack, her time with NCIS – but most of the information was unknown to him. That was the way it was at OSP – your history was private, trusted to only a very few, if any at all. And yet Kensi had chosen to let him view her entire life.

Callen had just resolved not to read anymore, when a particular file caught his attention. It was very small compared to the other files on the disc, and it was labeled with his name – Callen.

Curious, Callen clicked on it, and found that the data contained within the file was different from the others – it was much more personal, for one; and second, it was addressed directly to him.

_Callen,_

_ If you get this, it means I've been compromised and might possibly be dead. I understand if you have no desire to read this, but hear me out._

_ By now you should know that I was never really a traitor. I was working an op within Al Juhaida – ask Hetty for the details if you don't already know. But I have to write this to you anyway, because I need you to know that I never abandoned you. I would never turn my back on you, because – well, because I think I love you._

_ Dramatic, much? I know. But if this is my only chance to tell you, I don't want to let it go to waste. _

_ I had a lot of time to think while I was undercover with Juhaida. I was pretending to be a ruthless, amoral terrorist, and Ochbar's right-hand woman to boot – but most of the time I was living in my own apartment, in LA. Every time I heard an ambulance, I'd pray to God that it wasn't one of you. And every time I heard a police siren I would think of Deeks, and then I'd wonder if the victim was a Navy officer, and then I'd think of you, and Sam, and Hetty, and Eric, and Nell. I'd wonder what you were doing, how you were getting on – and God, Callen, it hurt whenever I thought about you because I knew you'd despise me._

_ That day at the hotel was one of the hardest days of my life, second only to the day at the meeting point three months after that – I'll get to that later. Anyway, as I was saying, the hotel op was very difficult for me, because that was the day when everything would change. Everyone except you and Hetty would believe I'd betrayed you, and I wouldn't be able to tell you the truth until I closed the Juhaida op – and who knows when that will be?_

_ And when I had to shoot you – G, it was like shooting myself. I swear I could feel that bullet rip right into your chest, and I was plagued by nightmares for weeks after, wondering if I'd fumbled the shot and hit something vital after all. It got so bad I risked my cover by staking out OSP, just to make sure you were alive. The first time I saw you after the hotel, it was a huge relief. You still had the bandage, but I could tell you'd make a full recovery, and I was so glad I didn't accidentally kill you or injure you for life._

_ Then came the worst day of my life – the day you came to get me out of the op, like we arranged. Only you didn't know that that was never supposed to be my way out. It was the hardest day because after that, even you would consider me a traitor. And Callen, that hurt more than anything else – seeing your faith in me leave your eyes – it was enough to make me wish I had never gotten involved with NCIS. (That night, I reconsidered, and I decided that wasn't true – if I hadn't joined NCIS, I wouldn't have met you.)_

_ But like I said, after that, I had no hope whatsoever that any of you (except Hetty) would think me any more than a turncoat of the lowest kind. That was painful, but I'm not a gifted undercover operator for nothing. I played my part well – I had to._

_ But as I continued to think about you and everyone else back at OSP, I found myself analyzing my relationship with every one of you. Hetty was my supervisor, and a bit like a scarier version of my mother. Sam was the big brother I never had; Eric was my little brother. Deeks was the annoying jock at school who I still cared for anyway, and Nell was like my best friend's little sister. You were the hardest to place._

_ I fought it – Lord knows I fought it – because we have rules against that sort of thing for a reason. You were my boss, and we were colleagues. It was a no-go to start a relationship on that._

_ But eventually I realized that while I could take down guys twice my size without breaking a sweat, it was pointless to fight my feelings. So I confessed it to myself, and then I locked it away in a hidden corner of my heart, because I didn't know if I would ever be able to explain my 'betrayal' to you, and it would just distract me._

_ But still, I couldn't cover it up until I'd written this to you, so that if anything ever happened to me, I would be able to go peacefully, knowing that Hetty would find a way to get this to you._

_ So there you have it. I love you, G Callen, but rest assured, I don't have any expectation that you feel the same way. If this is a false alarm and I turn out to live anyway, I hope to God this doesn't ruin our friendship – if that even still exists. It's better for us to be friends, after all – and I would hate for this little 'confession' to make that awkward. So, do me a favor? If I survive, forget I ever said this._

_Kensi_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: See you tomorrow, amigos!**  
><em>


	14. Back in the Game

**_A/N: I am so sorry this is late. Due to unavoidable circumstances, I was unable to get hold of an internet connection so I could post this. And silly me, I knew there was a chance this could happen, so I should have warned you yesterday. But I forgot. I'm really, truly, deeply, completely sorry._**

**_I would like to thank Rebel Magnus, StargateFreak33, DizzyDrea, Afroza-IX, terken, TwilightPony21, and justdreaming-83 for reviewing. I hope you will do the same for this chapter even though it's late._**

**_P.S. Just a little warning here - I skip some time._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Back in the Game<strong>

Deeks avoided the blow and bounced back up, a smug grin on his face.

"That all you got?" he challenged.

Rose smiled back at him in a dangerous way. "You really shouldn't have said that." Without warning, she launched into a barrage of punches, slaps, and kicks, and within two minutes, she had Deeks flat on the ground with her foot on top of him.

Deeks chuckled. "Okay, okay. You win." Rose smirked and helped him up.

"Nice work, Rose," Sam complimented, grinning.

"Really good," Kensi put in, taking a swig of water from her bottle before nimbly jumping to her feet. "Think you're ready to take me on?"

Rose looked doubtful for a moment, but then she grinned. "Let's go for it."

Kensi smiled as she stepped onto the mat. Callen watched her with unreadable eyes. Two weeks since her encounter with saxitoxin, Kensi had made a full recovery, but Hetty was keeping her on desk duty to be safe. Kensi had been through a lot in the past year while in Al Juhaida, and none of them wanted to see how much more she could take before she broke.

Callen had been there when Kensi woke up the first time after the poison had run its course. She was still weak and sore, but she was otherwise fine.

_ Callen smiled as Kensi's eyes fluttered open._

_ "Hey," he said, determined to act normal for her. "How're you feeling?"_

_ "Like crap," she answered – but there was humor in her voice. "I guess I didn't kick the bucket after all, huh? 'Cause if this is death, I'm demanding a refund."_

_ Callen chuckled. "No, you're alive. The doctor says you'll be back to normal within a few days, and Hetty told me to tell you that you're not getting back to work for at least a week – and even then, it's desk duty for you."_

_ "Aw, come on!" Kensi complained._

_ Callen studied her for a moment, then held out the silver disc, back on its string again. "Here. I think you'll want this back."_

_ Kensi's eyes widened as she reached for the disc. She lowered her eyes, then looked back up at Callen, trying to read him. Callen held her gaze calmly._

_ "Did you…" she began quietly._

_ "No," he lied. "I didn't even put it in the computer."_

_ "Oh, Callen." Kensi rolled her eyes, herself once again. "That was the point; you were supposed to." But she hung the disc back around her neck nonetheless._

Even now, Callen wasn't quite sure why he'd lied to her. He also didn't know whether he should be hurt that she believed him so easily.

He did know that it was his fault she'd ended up in the hospital in the first place, although he knew she would insist otherwise if he told her so.

An exclamation from Sam brought him back to reality. Callen looked to see what had his partner wincing in sympathy, and saw that Kensi had Rose pinned in a painful arm lock.

"Ouch," said Deeks.

"I surrender," Rose said. Kensi let her go.

"I see you haven't lost your touch," Sam said to Kensi.

"Nope." Kensi grinned. "In fact, I've gotten better. I could whip your ass right now."

"No way," Sam said, trying to see if she was bluffing.

"Yep." She nodded. Sam grinned.

"Okay, you're on. Loser has to buy the winner lunch."

"Actually, Sam," Callen interjected. "Why don't you let me try?"

Everyone looked at him.

"You serious?" Sam asked.

Callen smiled easily. "Oh, yeah."

Kensi's expression was unusually bright as she said, "Take your best shot."

Callen stepped onto the mat, arms raised. He nodded at Kensi, and the next second, she rushed at him. Callen dodged and tried to land a blow to her back, but she blocked and aimed a jab at his stomach. He caught her wrist and parried her other arm as it reached for his neck. Kensi twisted out of his grip and they broke away, circling each other.

This time Callen was the first to move. He feinted to the left and came around to the right, managing to pin both Kensi's arms around her back; but she stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the gut before spiraling away. Callen recovered in time to defend against her following onslaught of punches.

The fight continued fast and furious – but Sam, Deeks, and Rose could see that both opponents were smiling, enjoying the old routine. They hadn't sparred against each other in almost a year.

At last, after twenty minutes with no one gaining an advantage, they agreed to call it a truce.

"Nice match," Callen congratulated, panting.

"Thanks." Kensi drank deeply from her bottle. "You too."

"Hey, guys…" Eric came running into the room. "Homeland Security just got threat alert against LA from one Amir Sheeka – he's one of the people on the Juhaida membership files we pulled off from the microchip Kensi gave us."

The five agents exchanged glances.

"The game's starting up again," Callen observed. "Ochbar laid low after Kensi was targeted – either because he was the one who gave the order for her assassination, or because he pulled back because he thought Al Juhaida was compromised."

"Sheeka…" Kensi muttered. "He's Ochbar's chief weapon specialist. He was the one who suggested smart missiles." She looked at Callen. "If he's sending threats to Homeland Security, that means they're getting ready to make their move. Sheeka's trying to draw attention to LA to prevent us from looking at Washington."

"They're gonna attack Washington soon," Rose realized.

"Eric, alert the director," Callen ordered. "Tell him everything we know. We need to work fast to prevent this from happening."

The agents raced up to the ops room. Nell was waiting for them.

"I traced the call Sheeka made to Homeland Security; it originated from somewhere in western LA," Nell said, pulling up the map. "Same area as the number that sent the message to Kensi's phone two weeks ago."

"Think he's the one who blew Kensi's cover?" Deeks asked.

"Kensi?" Callen asked.

"I really don't know, Callen. I didn't even think anyone suspected me. If it was Sheeka, he's good at hiding his thoughts. He always deferred to me respectfully before."

"Just like the text message, I couldn't determine the call's exact point of origin, but Sheeka made a mistake." Nell started typing quickly into her keyboard. "In his attempt to hide his location, he piggybacked on a secure federal line. Now, normally, the encryption codes in such a line would prevent anyone from hacking them, but I managed to compare the signal from this call to the one that sent the text, and I found a match. So, not only can I confirm that Sheeka compromised Kensi, but, by comparing similar encryption points from the two signals, I can track him back to…" She tapped in a series of final commands, and a telecommunications map appeared on the LCD screen. "Marina Del Rey."

"Pull up the guest records of the Marina Del Rey hotel," Callen directed. Nell did so. A list of names appeared on screen.

"There." Kensi pointed. "Yusef Sharoul and Abdul Ramir. Those are Ochbar's and Sheeka's aliases."

"We got 'em." Sam looked pleased.

"No," Kensi disagreed. "For all we know Ochbar's already dispatched his people to Washington. We need to find out when and where those attacks are going to happen."

"Well, he'll never tell us," Rose said. "Terrorists are so terrifying because they stop at nothing to accomplish their goals. They don't negotiate. They'll take their secrets to the grave if they have to."

Just then Eric came jogging back into the room. "I spoke to Director Vance; he's put the entire Columbia district on maximum alert. Gibbs' team is heading up the security sweeps, but they need to know where to look."

"Callen." Kensi turned to him. "You have to let me go back."

"No," he said at once. "Kensi, your cover was blown. Ochbar knows you're still working for us."

"He won't be sure," Kensi argued. "I was his loyal subordinate for over a year. If I talk fast, I can convince him that I'm still on his side."

"But if he knew about Elysian Park…"

"Callen, I can do this. Right now I'm your best shot. I'm the only one he'll even consider entrusting with such an important detail. You have to let me do this."

"She's right, Mr. Callen," Hetty put in, appearing suddenly, as always.

"Does anyone else remember what happened the last time Kensi resumed her cover?" Callen demanded. Of course, that was entirely his fault…but he'd be damned if he allowed her to take the risk again.

"Nevertheless, Miss Blye has been working with Ochbar for the past three years. She and she alone would know how to get him to talk."

"G."

"You too?" Callen said, glaring at Sam.

"I don't like it either, but it's our only chance. We can't risk Washington being attacked on such a large scale."

"He's right," Deeks admitted. "We have to do this."

Callen looked at Rose, who gazed at him apologetically as she nodded, indicating her agreement with Sam and Deeks.

"G…" Kensi said.

Callen knew when he was beaten – but that didn't mean he had to like it. He sighed. "Okay," he relented. "But we're gonna need a plan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You didn't seriously think I'd kill Kensi, did you? I already did that in my other NCIS: LA fic - oh, that reminds me. terken, thank you for your review on **_**Regret_. I'm glad you liked it._**

****_**Action scenes coming up in an extra long chapter tomorrow!**_


	15. Deception

**_A/N: Thanks to Afroza-IX, Merl Laurence, terken, justdreaming-83, and Rebel Magnus for reviewing!_**

**_Today's chapter is quite long, and it's simply packed with action. Fasten your seatbelts, people!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Deception<strong>

Kensi took a deep breath before striding forward into the lobby at Marina Del Rey hotel.

"Eric, I'm in," she said quietly.

_"Yusef Sharoul is on the second floor. Room 212," _Eric informed her.

Kensi unobtrusively ducked into the elevator and pressed 2. When the doors opened at the second floor, she made her way to room 212. Steeling herself, she raised her hand and pressed the doorbell.

There was a scuffling from inside; when it stopped Kensi knew Sharoul – or rather, Ochbar – was looking through the peephole. She raised her hands, showing that they were empty.

"I know you're in there, Ochbar. Open the door. I'm not armed."

A few seconds passed before the door finally opened, revealing not just Ochbar, but also Sheeka, both with guns pointed at her. Kensi raised her hands higher.

"Hello, boys," she said, resuming her terrorist cover. "Can I come in?"

**NCIS: LA**

Meanwhile, Callen and Sam had inconspicuously settled themselves in the lounge area on the second floor, just a hundred yards away from Room 212; while Deeks and Rose moved in to stake out the first floor – and also block the exits. Deeks hovered around the elevators; Rose patrolled the stairway.

"Eric, how's Kensi doing?" Callen asked.

_"She's still outside the room," _Eric replied, watching the security cam feed. _"Sheeka's with Ochbar – they're both talking to her. Sheeka looks nervous; Ochbar's distrustful."_

"Kensi, if they won't let you in, get out," Callen ordered.

_"Oh, wait, she just went in," _said Eric. _"They've closed the door. Callen, I don't have visual anymore."_

"It's all up to Kensi now," said Sam, looking tense.

**NCIS: LA**

Kensi kept her hands up as she moved slowly to stand beside the kitchen counter. If things went wrong, she could use the drinking glasses as projectiles.

"What are you doing here?" Ochbar demanded, still aiming his gun. "You're a traitor. Sheeka proved it when he sent NCIS a copy of that silver disc you wear."

"I'd ask how he knew about the disc, but the more pressing question is how does that make me a traitor?" Kensi asked. "And how did you know the address of the NCIS base in LA?"

"I suspected that you were an undercover agent sent to infiltrate Al Juhaida, so I've been keeping a close eye on you," Sheeka answered, watching her warily. "I saw you lurking around that condemned building often enough to piece it together. Then I figured out that the disc was a distress signal – I thought if NCIS received it, they would try to pull you out. I was right."

Kensi faked a convincing laugh. "Please. What makes you think I'm on their side?"

"Don't lie." Sheeka's gun moved closer. "I saw you meet with that agent in the park."

"So you had someone poison me?" Kensi inquired, letting disbelief enter her tone. "I told you before that I was working both sides, remember? NCIS and Al Juhaida; but that my true allegiance was, and still is, with Juhaida."

Sheeka ignored her explanation. "How did you survive?"

"Well, honey, that's the benefit of being a double agent. NCIS believes I'm on their side, so they did everything in their power to save me. Good thing too, otherwise you'd have lost a loyal Juhaida member for nothing."

Ochbar narrowed his eyes at her. "Really?"

"Don't listen to her, Ali," Sheeka warned. "She's devious. She's playing you."

"I'm playing everyone," Kensi reminded him. "The only difference is that the game is real with Juhaida, and fake with NCIS."

"Then prove it," Ochbar said. "I'm sure you're wearing an earpiece now. You wouldn't have been able to find us without NCIS. Remove it and destroy it right now. Then I'll believe you."

_"Don't do it, Kensi," _Callen said at once.

"I don't need NCIS to find my fellow Juhaida members," said Kensi. "You think I don't have computer skills of my own?"

"Then I believe we have reached what you call a stalemate," said Ochbar. "Because if you cannot prove that NCIS did not follow you, I will not trust you."

Kensi thought fast. "Okay," she said. "Fair enough. I'll prove it." Kensi slowly reached to her ear and picked her earpiece out. "See this? It's a tracking device." She held it out for Ochbar to see.

"Really?" Sheeka asked skeptically. "It looks like an earpiece to me."

"Well, it's that too. But that's not the point. The important thing is what I'm going to do with it." And she dropped it and crushed it underneath her foot. "There. Now they won't be able to find us. Now are you satisfied?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Ochbar slowly lowered his gun and set it on the counter. Sheeka was reluctant to follow.

"Ali, we cannot trust her," he emphasized.

"She has been a valuable asset to Juhaida for over a year," Ochbar said. "And she has just proved her loyalty to us."

"And what if she's lying and her so-called partners come bursting into the room right now?" Sheeka demanded.

Kensi shrugged indifferently. "Then you'll just have to shoot them, won't you? Or better yet, give me your gun, and _I'll_ kill them." She was bluffing, of course – but she knew Callen and Sam, worried though they might be, would not simply barge in the door. The priority here was finding out the targeted locations, not her safety.

The bluff worked.

"You see?" Ochbar said, apparently quite convinced of Kensi's allegiance.

Sheeka frowned, looking from Ochbar to Kensi before grudgingly putting his weapon away. Ochabr nodded approvingly.

"Welcome back, Kensi," he said with a feral smile.

**NCIS: LA**

"Damn it!" Callen swore, hearing Kensi's connection cut off. "Eric, is there any way for you to get eyes in that room?"

_"I could try using another camera to look through the window," _Eric suggested. _"But it's a long shot."_

"Do it," Callen told him. He glanced at his partner. "Sam, we're moving in."

"We don't want to get too close, G," Sam warned.

"We'll stay outside the room. I need to hear what's going on in there."

**NCIS: LA**

Kensi relaxed comfortably in the chair, looking totally at ease. "Word on the street is we're attacking LA," she said to Ochbar and Sheeka, who still looked suspicious. Ochbar, however, seemed to trust her implicitly again. Her three-year deep cover was paying off. "I thought we were going after Washington, D.C."

"That is a diversion," Ochbar told her, eager to share. "We want the police looking at LA, when in fact, our missiles are moving into position in Washington right now."

"So it's soon, then?" Kensi inquired.

Ochbar nodded. "Very soon. In fact…" He checked his watch. "We attack in one hour, during the lunch hour rush."

"I like that," Kensi agreed. "The traffic at that time will assure maximum effect."

"Indeed."

"So which locations are we targeting?" Kensi asked casually.

Ochbar suddenly stopped being quite so talkative. "Ah, well – I think it would be best if I did not tell you. It's not that I don't trust you – it's just that the walls have ears. And at this crucial moment, I dare not risk anything. You'll see soon enough, anyway." He gestured to the TV set, which was turned to the news channel.

"Very astute of you," Kensi commended, while her mind whirred, trying to find a way to get Ochbar to talk before it was too late. "But you know I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one, Kensi," Ochbar assured her. "I promise."

"Just a hint?" Kensi prodded.

Ochbar staunchly shook his head. "No, no hints."

"Are you sure you trust me?" Kensi asked archly.

"I don't," Sheeka said bluntly.

"You be quiet," Ochbar said. He glanced at Kensi. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you one location – just to show that I _do _trust you. You've been an excellent lieutenant, after all – you deserve to know a little."

Kensi leaned forward with anticipation she didn't have to fake. "Tell me." She could only hope Callen and Sam were doing what she thought they were doing, and listening outside the door.

**NCIS: LA**

Callen and Sam were, in fact, eavesdropping very closely, their ears pressed up against the door; but even so, they couldn't make out what Ochbar whispered to Kensi.

"Come on, Kenz," Callen whispered. They had less than an hour to inform Vance and Gibbs about the targeted locations.

_"Callen, I can't get any cameras on the window. I can't tell you what's happening," _Eric said.

Callen exhaled, his already uptight body tensing even more. "All right, Eric. Stand by for instructions."

"She'll find a way to tell us before it's too late," Sam said assuringly, understanding the expression on his partner's face.

"Let's hope so."

**NCIS: LA**

Kensi let a smile shift her features, though inside her heart was beating anxiously at the horror of what Ochbar intended to unleash.

"It's good, isn't it?" Ochbar asked gleefully.

"Very good," Kensi agreed. "But now that I know that, I'm starting to wonder if the other locations are as good. How could you possibly target somewhere more important than Pentagon?"

"Keep your voice down!" Ochbar hissed.

Kensi looked ashamed of herself. "Apologies, Ochbar. I forgot myself in my excitement."

Sheeka snorted.

**NCIS: LA**

"Eric, we have a location. One of the targets is Pentagon," Callen said.

_"Got it."_

"Keep going, Kensi," Sam encouraged, straining to hear.

**NCIS: LA**

"Oh, believe me, the other locations are even better," Ochbar assured Kensi.

Kensi raised an eyebrow with practiced skepticism. "I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes!" Ochbar said earnestly. "I assure you, Kensi, they are."

"Great." Kensi was careful to emphasize her cynical tone. "What are they?"

"Well…" Ochabr said, looking uncertain, torn between his desire to keep his secret and to prove that his locations were prime targets. "I'll give you a hint. One of the targets is a building full of books."

"A library?" Kensi deduced. "What good will that do?"

"It's a very important library," Ochbar stressed.

"How important?" Kensi asked.

"It's the most important library in Washington. And it's very famous."

Kensi could only think of one possibility. "The Library of Congress?" she guessed.

"Very good!" Ochbar clapped his hands together.

Kensi kept her face calm and pleased, hiding the fact that she was thinking, _Two down, one to go._

**NCIS: LA**

_"Eric, second location's the Library of Congress," _Sam's voice informed him.

"Copy that," Eric replied, relaying the information to Gibbs and Director Vance.

"Come on, Kensi," Nell urged. "One more."

**NCIS: LA**

"I suppose it wouldn't be any use asking you to tell me the third location?" Kensi asked.

Ochbar shook his head. "Absolutely not. That is the best of all – you really will want to wait for the surprise."

"But the suspense is killing me!" Kensi played up eagerness and excitement. "Ochbar, I _really_ don't like surprises. Especially not ones as big as this."

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to wait. I'm not telling you this final location."

"How about I make a deal with you?" Kensi bartered.

"What kind of deal?"

"I've got information from NCIS you'd love to know." Kensi dangled a tidbit she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. "Which I'll tell you right away if you tell me what the last location is."

Ochbar leaned forward. "What information?"

"No hints," Kensi said smugly. "Do we have a deal?"

"Tell me first, and then I'll tell you," Ochbar bargained.

"How do I know you'll follow through instead of making me wait for the news? You are _so_ intent on making this a surprise." She sighed theatrically. "Whereas there's nothing stopping me from telling you my news."

Ochbar frowned. "Will I truly be interested in what you have to say?"

"More than you could imagine," she assured him.

Ochbar thought about it. "All right, I will tell you the final location, if you tell me this information immediately after, and if you promise not to repeat what I say to you."

"Done," Kensi agreed.

"The final location is…" Ochbar leaned forward and whispered it to her. Kensi's eyes widened.

"Oh, my," she breathed.

"Precisely." Ochbar resumed his position. "Now what is it you have to tell me?"

"Just this." Kensi stood up and walked to the door. "Sheeka was right. I'm NCIS, all the way." Then, moving before either Ochbar or Sheeka could react, she flipped the lock on the door and pulled it open, unleashing Callen and Sam.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, maybe it wasn't quite action, per se - but it was a build up to the real action that's coming tomorrow**_.

**_Reviews are very welcome!_**


	16. Cat and Mouse

**_A/N: Many thanks to Rebel Magnus, SP SVU B, Afroza-IX, justdreaming-83, terken, Kaila Nicole, and DizzyDrea for reviewing!_**

**_Here's another extra-long chapter for your reading pleasure.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Cat and Mouse<strong>

Callen strained his ears outside the door, listening for the final location. When he heard Kensi break her cover, his mind went on autopilot.

"Move, move!" he ordered, pushing his way through, gun drawn, the minute Kensi pulled the door open.

"NCIS!" Sam announced, pointing his gun. "Put your hands in the air!"

"_Astaful_!" Sheeka swore, drawing his own gun. "I told you she could not be trusted."

"Put the gun down!" Sam ordered.

"Make me." Sheeka pulled the trigger, and several things happened simultaneously.

Sam ducked behind the wall, avoiding the bullet, while Callen shot at Sheeka. Ochbar dove for his gun on the counter, but Kensi was closer; she beat him to it, but he was upon her mere seconds later. Sheeka pulled out a second gun and continued firing – and that of course ignited a massive firefight in the closed quarters, while Kensi and Ochbar wrestled on the floor.

"Traitor!" Ochbar roared, pinning Kensi's wrist to the floor and grappling for his gun.

"You're going to have to come up with something more original," Kensi told him, punching his jaw with her free hand. "I've been called that so many times I've lost count."

Ochbar pressed his forearm against her neck, cutting off her air supply. Kensi brought her knee up and hit him in the side. Then, as she recovered her breath, she turned his gun on him and fired.

The shot missed, though, and Ochbar lunged at her, throwing her to the floor again. This time he managed to overpower her and reclaim his gun, and before Kensi could stop him, he took aim and shot at Sam.

**NCIS: LA**

Eric sat rooted to his seat in anxiety, hearing the numerous gunshots over Callen's and Sam's earpieces. Several feet away, glued to her own chair, Nell was biting her nails nervously. Only Hetty held on to any semblance of calm.

"We still need that final location, Mr. Beal," she reminded him.

"Right," Eric agreed, understanding what she was implying. He pulled up a list of likely terrorist targets in Washington, D.C. He knew that Hetty knew he wouldn't be able to figure it out in time, but he also knew that she was giving him and Nell something to do so their apprehension wouldn't get the better of them.

**NCIS: LA**

Kensi threw herself at Ochbar and knocked his gun out of his hand, but the shot had already left the barrel. Sam grunted in pain as the bullet collided with his left shoulder.

"Sam!" Callen exclaimed, still trying to hit Sheeka.

"I'm good," Sam called back, re-engaging in the firefight, though at a slower place. He gritted his teeth as the pain assaulted his shoulder every time he took a shot.

Meanwhile, Ochbar had managed to slam Kensi's head against the floor. Before she could recover, he'd retrieved his gun and made his escape out of the room.

"Callen!" she yelled.

"Eric, tell Rose and Deeks that Ochbar's heading their way," Callen directed, ducking behind the couch as another round of shots soared overhead.

Kensi quickly saw that she was in a good position to hit Sheeka; if she acted fast, she could nail him before he realized Ochbar was no longer there to occupy her – if only she had something to shoot with.

"Sam, gun!" Kensi said. Sam quickly tossed her his gun with his uninjured arm, steering out of the way of Sheeka's gunshots. Kensi caught it, took aim, and fired three times.

All three bullets found their mark – with three holes in his body, Sheeka finally went down, gurgling his own blood with his last breath.

**NCIS: LA**

Deeks snapped to attention the second he heard the first gunshot over his earpiece. Judging from the expression on her face, Rose noticed too.

Deeks was just about to give the order for them to move in to back up Callen, Sam, and Kensi when Eric's voice intruded over the frequency, barely audible over the noise of the gunfight above.

_"Deeks, Rose, Ochbar's coming down the stairs."_

"We're on it." Deeks immediately darted to Rose's side, and together the two agents pulled out their weapons, sparking a panic in the lobby.

"Federal agents," Rose reassured them, showing them her badge. "Clear the area."

_"Careful, guys, he's armed," _Eric warned. _"He's – uh-oh."_

"What, Eric?" Deeks demanded, steadying his gun.

_"He's changed direction. He's running back up."_

"He know we're down here," Rose realized, sprinting up the stairs.

"Rose, wait!" Deeks called. She paid him no attention. "Damn it!" Deeks cursed, racing up the stairs after her.

**NCIS: LA**

Callen swore under his breath as he heard the quick switches in the game on his earpiece. Kensi looked at him quizzically.

"Ochbar's running up the stairs," he told her succinctly, pressing a cloth against Sam's shoulder wound.

"Stay with Sam." Kensi was out of the room before he could blink.

"Kensi!" he shouted.

"Tell Eric the final location's the White House!" was Kensi's departing answer as she ran out of sight.

"Eric, did you get that?" Callen asked.

_"Yeah, I got it. I've already alerted Gibbs and the director. Deeks and Rose aren't far behind Kensi – they'll help her with Ochbar. And the ambulance is on its way."_

Sam grunted from his position on the couch, which looked rather worse for the wear with all the bullet holes in it.

"It's not that bad, G," he assured his partner. "It's just a flesh wound."

"And I'm just your boss."

"You're my partner."

"I'm also your boss. So you're going to listen to me and let the paramedics attend to you."

"I'll be fine," Sam insisted. "Go help Kensi get Ochbar."

"I would if I could be sure you wouldn't sneak out after me the moment I left this room." The terse way he said it tipped Sam off, giving him a sudden insight on his partner's true feelings for Kensi.

"She'll be fine, G," he assured him, and from the way _he _said it, Callen knew that Sam knew.

**NCIS: LA**

Kensi dashed to the stairwell, just missing Ochbar, who was on his way up. Slamming more clips into Sam's gun, she sprinted after him, following him up each flight of stairs until she reached the roof.

Kensi kicked open the door at the top and glanced around warily. Ochbar was nowhere in sight. Rotating around, Kensi kept her weapon ready, while her heart hammered against her ribs.

The distinctive clang of a bolt being drawn caught her attention, and she whirled around to see Ochbar bolting the rooftop door. He grinned maliciously at her, and without warning, lunged and wrapped his hands around her neck.

As Kensi choked, her gun falling to the floor, Ochbar said, "Thought you could get away with it, did you? Do you know what we do to traitors in Oman, Kensi?" As she struggled for breath, he answered his own question. "We hang them."

**NCIS: LA**

"Rose, Deeks, sit-rep," Callen commanded.

_"We're almost to the top," _Deeks replied. There was no hint of fatigue in his voice, even though he was racing up dozens of stairs. His physical training was paying off.

_"Callen, ambulance is in front of the lobby," _Eric informed him.

"Come on, Sam." Callen helped his friend to his feet. "I'm getting you to the paramedics, and then I'm gonna go keep Kensi from getting herself killed."

**NCIS: LA**

Deeks tried the door, but it was locked. Puzzled he looked all around, wondering if Ochbar and Kensi had turned off somewhere. But then he heard gunshots from the other side of the door.

"He locked us in," Rose realized.

"Eric…" began Deeks.

_"I can't do anything – it's not an electronic system." _Eric sounded frustrated. _"There's a bolt on the outside – Ochbar must have drawn that."_

"Great," said Rose, the strain showing even through her sarcasm. "So we can't shoot our way through. Why the hell is there a bolt on the outside?" she demanded.

"We'll have to do this the old-fashioned way," Deeks decided. He backed away, then took a running start and slammed his shoulder against the door. He winced at the impact, but the door wasn't affected in the slightest. "This is gonna take some time. Hang in there, Kensi!" he shouted through the door.

**NCIS: LA**

_"Callen, Kensi's locked on the roof with Ochbar. Rose and Deeks can't get through."_

"What?" Callen demanded, passing Sam off to the paramedics. He squinted up at the roof, hundreds of feet up, then glanced back at Sam.

"Kensi?" Sam guessed.

Callen answered in the affirmative. Sam nodded understandingly.

"Go save your girl, G."

Callen didn't need telling twice.

**NCIS: LA**

Kensi managed to unhook Ochbar's fingers from around her throat. Gasping for breath, she looked around for her gun, but a stinging kick from Ochbar caused her to see stars. When her vision cleared, she saw Ochbar aiming his gun at her, and she rolled out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit.

"Surrender now, and I'll kill you quickly," Ochbar said, firing again; again Kensi dodged.

"Go to hell," she told him. She swept his legs so that he fell onto the pavement and tried to go for his gun. Ochbar pushed her away, but she managed to grab his hand, and they both fought for the weapon, firing it several times at the sky in the process.

"This is getting to be a habit," Ochbar remarked, grunting as he pried her fingers loose. Kensi dove to the ground as another bullet whizzed past her.

"You can't avoid death forever," Ochbar told her, taking aim once more.

Kensi knew he was right – every time she avoided a bullet, she was decreasing her chances of dodging the next one. Where was that gun?

Ochbar jammed his elbow into her gut, taking her by surprise, and flipped her onto the floor. Dazed, she stared up at the barrel of his gun, knowing she wouldn't be able to avoid the shot this time.

"Goodbye, Kensi," Ochbar wished her.

Kensi closed her eyes as the unmistakable sound of a gunshot cut the air. It took a few seconds for her to realize that she was still breathing. Confused, she opened her eyes. Ochbar couldn't have missed the shot, could he?

The first thing she saw was Ochbar lying on the pavement, bleeding from a single bullet wound which Kensi knew had pierced his heart. When her eyes trailed beyond his body, tracing the path of the bullet's trajectory, she saw Callen standing by the broken-down rooftop door, his gun still smoking. Rose and a panting Deeks were behind him.

"You okay?" Callen asked in concern, coming over and extending a hand to help her up.

"Yeah." Kensi grasped his hand and he pulled her up. She looked at him quizzically. "How did you get here before Deeks?"

"Deeks couldn't break down the door," Rose answered with a smirk. "Callen had to do it for him."

"Callen only managed to do it because I'd weakened the door," Deeks corrected, rubbing his bruised shoulder.

Rose nodded solemnly. "Of course."

"Come on, give me some credit," Deeks said plaintively.

Rose grinned. "Okay, Marty." She patted him on the back. "You did a good job weakening the door," she said with a straight face.

Everyone laughed, even Deeks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yep, climax is over. Sadly, there's only two chapters left of this story - but I hope you'll stay with me for those two._**


	17. Trust

**_A/N: I'm really, really grateful to everyone who reviewed - terken, flacks girl, Afroza-IX, Rebel Magnus, TwilightPony21, justdreaming-83...thank you so, so much for all your reviews. Special thanks to TwilightPony for her really long, lovely review - I simply loved it! - and to justdreaming-83 for reviewing on every single chapter. And thanks also to leasha is ainm dom for your PM. _**

**_Here's the chapter I think you've all been waiting for ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Trust<strong>

"Good work, team," Hetty praised, when everyone had gathered in the ops room for the debriefing – even Sam, whose extent of medical attention covered merely the removal of the bullet and the cleaning and bandaging of his wound. "You got Ochbar and Sheeka off the streets, prevented a disastrous terrorist attack on our capital, and all but shut down Al Juhaida for good. I believe special congratulations are in order." She beamed at them.

"Gibbs' team got to Ochbar's men in time, then?" Kensi was relieved. She'd been worried that she hadn't conveyed the last location in time.

"Yes and no, Miss Blye," Hetty responded. "They captured the Juhaida members targeting Pentagon and the Library of Congress in time, but I'm afraid they were a little late in getting the ones assigned to the White House."

"Then how –"

"_You _stopped that particular attack, Miss Blye," Hetty said, smiling warmly with pride. "The missiles meant to destroy the White House were none other than the ones you purchased from Mitchell Montley – the missiles you made sure had no SIM cards. Had they not failed to launch, Gibbs would never have gotten to those Juhaida members in time."

As Kensi's eyes widened in comprehension, Hetty added, "Congratulations, Miss Blye. You single-handedly averted an attack on the most important building in the United States."

Callen, Sam, Deeks, Rose, Eric, and Nell all clapped, smiling at Kensi.

"That's our girl," Sam said proudly, with a significant look at Callen.

**NCIS: LA**

Kensi stood at the pier, allowing herself to completely relax for the first time in three years. Callen, sneaking up unobtrusively behind her, noticed this and marveled at the change. This Kensi was calmer, more at peace than the one he knew – and yet, she was still the same Kensi.

Callen allowed himself a smile at his next thought.

She was still _his _Kensi, the one he knew and loved.

Kensi shifted her weight just then, and Callen knew he had about three seconds to decide whether to follow through with what he came here to do.

Honestly, he wasn't even sure he would be here in the first place if Hetty hadn't pulled him aside after the debriefing yesterday.

_"Sam said you wanted to see me?" Callen inquired, stepping into Hetty's office._

_ "Yes, Mr. Callen." Hetty closed her drawer and looked at him expectantly. "I was wondering if you had given any thought to the little midnight conversation we had three weeks ago."_

_ "Oh." Callen sat down in the chair. "Yeah, I have."_

_ "And?" Hetty prodded._

_ "And what?" Callen asked. Hetty sighed._

_ "Mr. Callen, you are an excellent liar – and therein lies the problem. You are so good at lying that you even do it to yourself, and it takes such a long time for you to realize the truth."_

_ "Hetty, I know," Callen told her. "I understand what you meant. I'm not lying to myself."_

_ "Then why have you not stopped lying to Miss Blye?"_

_ Callen fumbled for a bit before answering, "I will. I just…I just need a little time."_

_ "Bullshit," Hetty said calmly. "You have already had plenty of time. Listen to me, Mr. Callen," she said earnestly. "Miss Blye will not wait forever. If you miss your chance, there will not be another. I know how hard it is for you to let people in, but it's high time you did."_

_ "Hetty…"_

_ "Mr. Callen, _do not _let her go."_

_ "Why are you so anxious about this?" Callen asked. "You're our Operations Manager; you shouldn't even be encouraging this sort of thing."_

_ "Because, Mr. Callen," Hetty responded, "there comes a time when certain rules must be broken. This is one of those times. You and Kensi need each other. Even if you were to search the whole world, you would not find a more perfect match for yourselves."_

_ "Hetty…"_

_ "I've seen the world, Callen. I know what I'm talking about. Kensi has trusted you enough to let you into her life; perhaps it's time you returned the favor."_

Damn, but that woman was pushy. And she had an uncanny way of making you do things.

And yet, this was a very big step he was taking, and even Hetty couldn't fully scare him into it – nor did he want to be scared into it. He wanted to do this – he wanted to take that next step.

But before he did, there was one thing he had to do.

So as Kensi turned her head, he made up his mind.

"Hey," he said, smiling easily at her.

She looked surprised to see him for a moment, but then she smiled back.

"Hey," she responded. She gestured towards the calm, still water; it glittered with the lights of the city at night. "I just felt like coming out here tonight – to just be myself. I haven't been able to do that for a while."

"Hmm." Callen leaned on the pier next to her, and they both looked out at the water, enjoying each other's company. Presently he spoke again. "Kenz?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Kensi turned to look at him. "For what?" she asked.

"For compromising you that day in the park."

"Oh, Callen, don't…" she started.

"No, don't say it wasn't my fault," he cut her off. "I need to apologize, Kensi. It was my actions that got you poisoned – that almost killed you. If I hadn't rushed off like that…" He looked away, unable to face her.

"G, stop," she ordered, gently turning his face to look at hers. Her hands were warm against his cheeks. "You did what you thought was right. I told you myself that if the disc left me it would mean I'd been compromised."

"I panicked, Kenz…"

"And so would I, if it had been you in my position," Kensi told him. "I would have done the exact same thing. G, _it wasn't your fault_."

He exhaled and nodded, but she knew he was still dwelling on it, so she changed the subject.

"You know my father used to take me out here," she said.

It worked. Callen turned to her, interested.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kensi responded. "We'd stand here for hours, looking at the water, talking. He gave me my nickname here." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"You had a nickname?" Callen had already gone through her disc, it was true, but even that left out little things – like this one.

"Yep. A bit like yours for me, really." She smiled at him.

"What was it?" Callen wanted to know.

"Kells," she confided. "And if you tell anyone, I will personally strangle you." She sighed. "When I started the Juhaida op, the agency gave me my alias surname, but Hetty told me I could pick my first. I chose Kensi because it sounded like Kelli. And then you started calling me Kenz, and it brought back those memories with my dad…"

Callen was surprised. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked. If he had inadvertently been hurting her by calling her that…

"No!" Kensi said, a little too loudly. She glanced down, a bit embarrassed. "I didn't mean it like that," she assured him. "I like how you call me Kenz. I just…I thought you deserved to know a little more about me, especially since you didn't look at my disc when I gave it to you."

Callen coughed. "Yeah…about that…"

Kensi narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes?"

"I wasn't entirely honest with you."

Kensi stared at him, her expression shocked. "You mean you –"

"Yeah," Callen admitted. "I did look at it, but I told you I didn't, because I wasn't ready."

Kensi's fingers tightened on the railing. As she opened her mouth to protest, Callen covered her hand with his.

"But I'm ready now," he told her quietly, looking into her eyes. All uncertainty was gone now; he was clear on what he wanted. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and brought out a disc that looked just like hers, only it was dark grey instead of silver.

Kensi's gaze drifted from his face to the disc. "What's this?" she asked.

Callen raised an eyebrow. "You don't recognize a data disc when you see one?"

"No, I know what it is," said Kensi. "But what's in it?" She looked back to his face, and his blue eyes held her brown ones.

"This is me, Kenz," he said softly. "I spent today putting everything I know about myself – which isn't much, I'll admit – into this disc." He extended his hand, offering it to her. "And I'm giving this to you, because I want to let you in. Like you let me in." He turned her hand over so that it was palm-up, and gently placed the disc into her palm.

"Callen, I…"

"Shh." Callen placed his fingers on her lips; secretly, she thrilled at his touch. "I want to do this." He looked at her seriously, his pulse quickening. He was about to trust her with the part of himself he guarded most fiercely – his heart. "I guess what I'm trying to say here, Kenz, is that…I love you too."

She gasped, hardly daring to believe it. "You mean it?" she asked. "And not in the sibling/partner sort of way?"

"I mean it," Callen assured her with a smile, "and not in the sibling/partner sort of way."

Kensi smiled radiantly, her eyes shining. Callen grinned back at her. He'd let her in, and it felt good.

"Kenz."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna kiss you now."

Her smile grew wider. "Okay."

And he did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Aww, isn't that sweet? Now is only this could happen in the show.**_

_**I am still a bit unsure about writing romance, and I consider it harder to write than action or adventure, but I hope I did this wonderful shipping justice. Let me know what you think, okay? If you liked it, or even if you didn't, drop me a line.**_

_**One more chapter to go - and that's the epilogue, coming tomorrow. See ya!**_


	18. Epilogue

**_A/N: I have an announcement to make. This story had officially hit 100 reviews. Three cheers for everyone who contributed! And on a side note, it appears I'm better at writing romance than I think.  
><em>**

**_On a more sober note, this will be the last chapter of this wonderful fic. I know, I'm sad too. But I leave you now to finish it._**

**_P.S. Wasn't the Season 3 premiere awesome?  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Deeks crept into OSP early in the morning with the intention of writing out some paperwork he'd been putting off – Hetty had been on his case for weeks about a stack of expense reports he was dreading to touch.

He didn't expect anyone to be there (except maybe Hetty) – as Sam was still resting up after getting shot (at Hetty's and Callen's insistence); he hadn't seen Callen and Kensi since yesterday; and Eric and Nell usually came in later. So it came as a surprise when he saw Rose by her desk with a box half full of things.

"Morning, sunshine," he greeted cheerily. "What're you doing here so early?"

"Morning, Deeks." Rose gestured to the box. "I'm packing up." She pulled open a drawer and began clearing it out.

Deeks was puzzled. "Why?"

Rose chuckled slightly. "You mean you don't want Kensi back?"

It took him a moment to figure it out. "Oh," he realized. "You mean…?"

"Yep," Rose confirmed. "Old order's being restored; Kensi comes back, I move out."

"Why can't you both stay on the team?" Deeks wanted to know.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "So you _do _like me." She grinned; he responded with a smirk.

"I like any woman as hot as you."

"And now you're flirting." Rose closed the drawer. "Too bad it's not working."

"Ah, damn," Deeks sighed in mock disappointment. "You didn't answer my question."

"Budget restraints, Deeks," she replied. "Hetty can only afford to keep four agents on her payroll. You guys are expensive, you know. And to be honest, this team doesn't need any more undercover operatives."

"I don't see why not." Deeks was only half-joking; he really did like his new partner. Rose wasn't as kickass as Kensi, but he could live with that. It was a nice change to be verbally abused rather than physically assaulted every time he ticked her off. And truth be told, Rose was wittier than Kensi – albeit only by a bit. He rather enjoyed listening to her sharp remarks and quick comments.

"Aw, Deeks." Now it was Rose's turn to smirk at him. "That's so sweet. You're gonna miss me."

"I'm pretty sure Hetty could pull some strings," he offered. Rose finally caught on to the fact that he was serious about not wanting her to go.

"Deeks, it's okay. Really." She tossed a few final things into her box. "I don't mind. This team needs Kensi, and even though I've really enjoyed working with you, it's time for her to come back and take her rightful place." She closed the box and looked at Deeks. "Besides, I've got a new assignment. Director Vance has got me on undercover surveillance somewhere in the Bahamas." She winked.

"Wow, the Bahamas," Deeks remarked. "Sweet deal if there ever was one."

Rose chuckled as she slid the box off her desk. "I'll see you around, Deeks," she said.

"Whoa, whoa – wait! Aren't you gonna wait for the rest of the team?" Deeks asked as she started walking out.

Rose paused and turned back to him. "Why do you think I was here so early? Goodbyes aren't my thing. Besides, they already know I'm going – and if they don't, Hetty will tell them." She turned to go, then spun around again. "Oh, and…" she added with a grin, "Tell Callen and Kensi congrats for me, would you?"

Deeks looked at her quizzically. "For what?"

Rose merely winked. "You'll find out." She continued on her way, but just as she reached the door, Deeks called her back.

"Hey, Rose."

She shifted to face him, her expression amused.

"Maybe before – or after – the Bahamas, we can go get a drink sometime," he proposed.

Rose smiled at him. "I'd like that," she agreed. Then she exhaled and looked him straight in the eye. "Goodbye, Marty."

And then she was gone.

**NCIS: LA**

Callen and Kensi came in to work together a little after Eric and Nell had booted up the ops room. Deeks watched them carefully, wondering what Rose meant about them. Kensi noticed his scrutiny.

"Deeks, stop checking me out," she ordered.

Deeks startled. "I'm not," he said immediately.

"You so are," Kensi told him.

"I was not," Deeks denied. "Honest."

"You were," Callen joined in, his expression smug. "And I'd really advise against it." He glanced significantly at Kensi.

Deeks decided to change the subject. "Rose said to tell you two congrats." His tone was slightly quizzical, but neither Callen nor Kensi answered his unspoken question.

"Hey, where is Rose?" Callen asked instead, looking around.

"Gone," Deeks replied. "She left so Kensi could have her spot back."

Kensi looked surprised. "Oh. I guess I didn't think about that," she admitted. "That's too bad. I liked her. Sounds like you and she got on well together."

Deeks shrugged noncommittally. "So, are you gonna tell me why Rose felt she had to congratulate you?" he inquired, observing them intently.

Callen and Kensi exchanged a knowing look.

"Should we?" Callen queried. Kensi shrugged.

"Your call," she said. "He's gonna find out soon anyway."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Callen agreed. Then, with a grin, he leaned towards her and kissed her soundly on the lips. Deeks' jaw dropped wide open.

"No way," he said incredulously. "So you two are…?" He twined his fingers together.

"Deeks," Kensi warned.

"I didn't say anything," he said defensively, holding his hands up. He smirked. "So when did you two hook up?"

"Two months ago," Callen said solemnly, trading a conspiratorial look with Kensi. Deeks stared.

"Two months?" he repeated.

"Kidding," Callen snickered, amused at his obvious shock. "Last week."

"Oh, wait till I tell the others," Deeks said, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"They already know," Kensi said dismissively, settling down at the desk that was once again hers. It occurred to her that this was the first time she truly appreciated that it was situated right next to Callen's.

Deeks' excitement deflated. "Everyone?" he asked.

"Everyone," Callen affirmed. "Sam knew beforehand, Eric and Nell found out, and Hetty was the one who pushed us together in the first place."

"Why am I the last to know?" Deeks demanded, feigning hurt.

"Oh, suck it up, Deeks," Kensi told him.

"Aw, come on, you gotta at least let us celebrate," Deeks coaxed.

Kensi pretended to think about it. "Well, why not?" she said.

"Great!" Deeks grinned. "Drinks on you two tonight. I'll call Eric and Nell, and you guys can get Sam and Hetty…" He raced up the stairs to the ops room to inform the two techs, clearly excited.

Kensi rolled her eyes and looked at Callen, who smiled back at her.

Truly, the team was back together again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The ending might not be that great compared to some of my other stories, but none of us wanted it to end in the first place. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have. Thanks to everyone who has or will review, read, and/or put this fic on favorites/alerts. I will see you all next time. Bye bye. **_


End file.
